Cóctel explosivo
by eLeTwihard
Summary: Un Edward excombatiente que piensa que las mujeres solo son de usar y tirar. Una Bella decidida a hacerle cambiar de opinión, y no precisamente hablando... OOC/ rated M por futuros Lemmons/ Primer fic/ PASEN Y LEAN!
1. Capítulo 1: el encuentro

**Bella POV**

_¡Apura el paso, idiota!_ Me ordené a mí misma. Iba de camino hacia la casa de Charlie Swan, mi padre, que celebraba el primer aniversario de casado con su esposa Sue. Y os preguntareis quien soy yo en esta historia. Soy Isabella Swan, hija de un matrimonio prematuro y alocado entre Charlie Swan y Reneé Dywer, los cuales se divorciaron a los pocos meses de haber nacido yo. Mi madre me llevó con ella a Florida, pero hace dos años vine a vivir con mi padre ya que mi madre acababa de casarse con Phil, a si que decidí dejarles espacio para que celebraran su luna de miel y vine a vivir con Charlie a Forks y ya llevo aquí unos dos años.

Volvamos al presente. Llegué al punto donde había quedado con mi mejor amiga Rose y su marido Emmett para ir a la cena pero allí no había nadie. _Genial _pensé, _ahora encima llegaremos más tarde todavía_. Bueno, como no hay mal que por bien no venga, seguiré con la historia de mi vida. Conocí a Rosalie en el colegio y a partir de ahí fuimos inseparables. Ella y yo somos dos polos opuestos: ella es rubia, ojos azules, cuerpo 10, apasionada de la moda y las fiestas. En el otro polo me encuentro yo: pelo castaño, ojos marrones, dos pies izquierdos, amante de los libros, la literatura y quedarse hasta el amanecer con un buen libro entre las manos. Rosalie, en una de sus alocadas fiestas, fue a Las Vegas y al día siguiente apareció en Forks con Emmett y encima casada, y ya llevan 2 años de feliz matrimonio.

Sentí un claxon e inmediatamente me acerqué a ellos. Los dos me miraban con sonrisas amplias… _Mejor no pensar qué estaban haciendo para llegar tarde_ me recomendé.

¡Ya era hora! me quejé infantilmente.

Venga ya enana – Emmett se rió – solo vamos 5 minutos retrasados, no te alteres.

Asentí débilmente y continuamos el trayecto hasta la casa de mi padre y su mujer. Al poco de haber comenzado a viajar hacia allí, Rose me sacó de mi ensimismamiento.

Eh, Bella… ¿Te importa si viene con nosotros un viejo amigo de Emmett? Preguntó la rubia suavemente

¿Jasper? ¿No estaba de quinta (sí, quinta, literalmente) luna de miel con Alice?

Rose bufó exasperada, como si lo que acabara de preguntarme fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

No Bella. El chico del que te hablo se llama Edward Cullen, Emmett lo conoció cuando estuvo en el ejército y ha venido a vernos. Tu padre está informado de su asistencia. Tranquila.

Solté una especie de llanto/queja entre dientes antes de contestar a Rose.

Rosalie… ¿Quieres dejar de intentar emparejarme con todo ser que tenga un pene entre las piernas?

Emmett comezó a reir a carcajada limpia y yo me ruboricé al máximo. Rosalie me miró alzando una ceja.

Venga, Bella, confía en mí. Solo será una cena. Intenta ser amable y punto, no hay más discusión.

En este punto de la conversación, yo había cruzado los brazos y estaba enfurruñada y Emmett seguía riendo a carcajada limpia. Me dediqué a mirar por la ventana hasta que el flamante jeep de Emmett se detuvo frente a una casa que más bien parecía una mansión. Volví a la realidad cuando oí cerrarse la puerta del coche y me giré a ver quién era ese tal Edward amigo de Emmett.

Lo que no esperaba era encontrarme con semejante dios griego. Me dediqué a mirarle de arriba abajo sin ningún pudor… Ojos verdes, pelo cobrizo rebelde, piel pálida, cuerpo no muy musculoso pero tampoco muy delgado. _Un pastelito_ declaró mi yo interno.

Edward me sacó de mi ensimismamiento carraspeando, alzando una perfecta ceja y con una de esas sonrisas que mandan tus bragas al suelo… Al volver a la realidad me di cuenta que mantenía su brazo extendido hacia mí, esperando mi saludo. Alargué mi brazo y apreté su mano.

Bella Swan, un placer.

Edward Cullen, debo decir que el placer es mío dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Ay Dios, qué buena cena me espera en casa de Charlie y Sue.


	2. Capítulo 2: que comience el juego

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo simplemente juego con ellos. La historia me pertenece. D'accord?

**Nota de autora:** Gracias a **Ale74 **y a **LuluuPattinson **por sus reviews, me alegrasteis el dia! Y un Edward cubierto de chocolate es una magnífica imagen mental *rio de baba* y gracias a todas aquellas que habéis dado follow/favorite story y no os habéis animado a dejar un review! Sois un amor y necesito vuestra opinión a si que animaros que no muerdo ;) Nos leemos abajo babys

**Bella POV**

La puerta de la casa se abrió rápidamente.

¡Bella, hija mía! Gritó Charlie alegre.

Hola papi, dije yo abrazándole. Le había echado tanto de menos…

Por Jesucristo, hija, vivimos en la misma ciudad y no hay quien te vea. ¿Hay algún niño que te tenga tan entretenida como para no venir a verme?, dijo Charlie enarcando una ceja.

Me sonrojé violentamente y todos nuestro espectadores rieron.

Papá, por favor, no digas tonterías. Simplemente el último año de carrera me tiene muy estresada – zanjé el tema rápidamente – dejemos de hablar de mí y entremos a comer, que Emmett tiene hambre.

El aludido asintió rápidamente y puso cara de cachorro abandonado. Los cuatro nos encaminamos al salón y nos sentamos alrededor de la mesa, dando así por comenzada la comida familiar.

Edwin, háblanos un poco de ti. ¿Estudias o trabajas?

Mi nombre es Edward, señor. Y trabajo en el ejército.

Charlie asintió como si lo del nombre le importara un carajo, pero al oír la palabra ejército, se le iluminaron los ojos como si fueran dos árboles de navidad, y puso más atención a su verborrea sobre su trabajo en el ejército estadounidense. Yo comencé a divagar sobre Edward… Era realmente guapo, y por lo que había podido notar en nuestra corta charla durante el camino a casa de papá, era de esos chicos que le coquetea a cualquier ser con vagina incorporada… Incluso a Rosalie, ganándose una colleja "en broma" de Emmett.

¡Bellaaaaaaaa! – exclamó Rose agarrada a mi brazo y tirando de mi hacia el baño – acompáñame al baño.

Rubia, cuando se pide a alguien que te acompañe a algún lado, se espera a que la persona diga sí o no, esto más bien ha sido un secuestro – dije una vez que nos encontramos en el baño.

Rose me miró como si lo que acababa de decir fuera la mayor tontería del mundo.

Venga, Bella, deja eso y hablemos del soldado caliente, porque uuuf…

Fingí horrorizarme ante sus palabras. Rose se rió de mi y me codeó amistosamente. Me ruboricé.

Está bien, está bien. Es todo un _sex symbol_, pero sabes que no soy de rollos de una noche…

Ay, pequeño saltamontes – Rose me palmeó el hombro – ya es hora de que tu vagina se estrene y en vez de leer relatos eróticos, empieces a vivirlos en carne y hueso.

Me volví a ruborizar al pensar en la cantidad de relatos eróticos que tenía en mi biblioteca…

Bella, tranquila, no te digo que te lo tires ahora mismo – abrí los ojos desmesuradamente – solo digo que coquetees con él un poco, estará como un tren pero tiene pinta de ser un misógino cabrón. ¡Mujeres al poder!

Me reí al escuchar a mi amiga decir eso último como si de un lema se tratara.

Está bien Rose, intentaré algo… Pero, ¿Y si solo me quiere para una noche? ¿Y si yo acabo hasta las trancas mientras que él se va de cama en cama? Es la primera vez que me siento atraída a un hombre y… Tengo miedo.

Rose me abrazó maternalmente.

Bella, tener miedo es algo normal en cualquier ser humano. Solo sé tú misma y caerá a tus pies – Me guiñó un ojo – o si no me encargaré de que sufra lentamente.

Oh Dios, Rubia, me das miedo, dije mientras fingía terror puro.

Vamos abajo, señora leo-relatos-eróticos-pero-soy-más-virgen-que-una-monja. Verás como todo sale bien. He visto cómo te mira el soldado guapo, lo tienes comiendo de tu mano.

Llegamos de nuevo al salón y nos acomodamos en los sillones para seguir con la conversación de mi padre, Sue, Edward y Emmett. Los chicos debatían animadamente y Sue simplemente negaba con la cabeza teatralmente.

¿De que hablaban mientras subimos al baño?, pregunté a Sue, sentándome entre ella y Edward.

Debate el porqué las mujeres vamos de dos en dos al baño – me contestó riendo, y Rose y yo nos carcajeamos.

Los chicos seguían en su gran discusión, en ella pude captar cosas como _van acompañadas para sujetarse el bolso una a otra_ y otras cosas que es mejor que no cuente, ya que dudaríais de que son adultos…

El día terminó con todos en la piscina de papá. Todos disfrutaban el agua, el soldadito pastelito buenorro había entrado en casa con ese bañador verde, igual a sus ojos, madre mía… _Bella, la baba, se te cae_, me recodó mi conciencia y seguí viendo a los chicos, mi padre y Sue disfrutando de uno de los pocos días soleados de Forks.

¿Un cóctel, Bella? – dijo Edward mientras se sentaba en una silla a mi lado – hoy es un día especialmente caluroso, teniendo en cuenta el clima de este pueblo.

_Bendito calor, que hace que hombres así usen bañador_… Basta Bella, deja de babear. Contesté rápidamente a Edward

La verdad es que sí, y me ha pillado de improvisto, no tengo muchos trajes de baño en casa. He tenido que salir corriendo a por uno – comenté tomando el cóctel que el soldado buenorro me había traido y dándole un pequeño sorbo con la pajita, intentando ser lo más sexy posible. Disfruté con su reacción, casi le caía un río de saliva… ¡Ay, señor!

Bueno Bella, esto… Yo… Esto, quería… Pedirte algo…

Me reí, se venía tan mono ruborizado y avergonzado.

Dime Edward, no tengas miedo – dije levantando mis gafas y mirándole con una pequeña sonrisa. Podía ver a Rosalie levantándome los pulgares detrás de Edward, pendiente de la conversación.

¿Me harías el honor de venir a cenar mañana conmigo? – escupió rápidamente a causa de los nervios.

Por supuesto – reí coqueta y me acomodé mejor en la hamaca, volviendo a poner mis gafas de sol en su sitio – me recoges a las 8?

Entonces Edward se acercó a mi oído y susurró de una manera que me dejó temblando y la parte inferior de mi bikini a 3000 metros bajo el suelo – estoy deseándolo muñeca, tu y yo lo vamos a pasar genial, te lo prometo.

¡Dios! Qué largo se haría el día mañana hasta que llegaran las 8 de la tarde..

**NOTA DE AUTORA 2**: Espero que os haya gustado este cap y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! Dejen review *pone ojitos de cachorro*

Besos mis amoreeeees


	3. Chapter 3: la gran noche parte I

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, la historia mia. D'accord?

Nota de autor 1: Gracias tanto a las lectoras que dejan review como a mis lectoras silenciosas. ¡Sois lo mejor! Nos leemos abajo. Enjoy :)

**Bella POV**

¡Rosalie Hale! No pienso ponerme esas bragas. Eso no es ropa interior, es un arma mortal – grité indignada. _Genial, te habrá oído hasta tu vecino Black_ me recriminó mi yo interno.

Rosalie chasqueó la lengua con fastidio

Venga, Bella, es un semental. No creo que te lleve a la puerta de casa y solo te bese – dijo Rosalie como si fuera los más obvio del mundo.

Intenté lloriquear para evitar llevar ese tanga negro pero fue imposible, a si que con fastidio me quité el conjunto morado que había elegido y me coloqué el negro que Rosalie me había obligado a ponerme.

A continuación me coloqué el vestido negro con estampado floral que reservaba en mi armario por si mis protagonistas de las novelas que leía venían a sacarme de paseo y enamorarme pero como eso parecía que nunca iba a suceder, decidí estrenarlo hoy. Cuando ya estaba peinada, maquillada y vestida Rosalie entró a mi habitación a verme.

¡Dios mio! ¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con Bella Swan? – dijo intentando imitar una voz masculina. Me carcajeé

¿Sabes, Rose? Hoy tengo un buen presentimiento. Creo que todo va a salir bien – Le sonreí a mi mejor amiga.

Rosalie me palmeó el hombro y bajamos hasta mi salón para esperar a soldado sexy. Desde la ventana le vi bajando del coche y ¡Madre mía! Iba de traje de chaqueta negro con pajarita. _Bella, como sigas así vas a sufrir un infarto, _me recriminó mi yo interior. Le hice caso y me coloqué al lado de la puerta para cuando sonara el timbre. Cuando lo hizo, abrí la puerta al instante, encontrándome con un soldado sexy sosteniendo una rosa blanca en sus manos.

Buenas noches bella dama, esto es para usted – dijo entregándome la rosa blanca. Mi diosa interna comenzó su baile de la alegría particular.

Uum, muchas gracias Ed-Edward, no tenías por qué molestarte – dije tartamudeando y perdiéndome en sus ojos verdes que brillaban extasiados, como si observara las 7 maravillas del mundo juntas.

Edward y yo nos perdimos en los ojos del otro hasta que sentimos a Rosalie carraspear.

Siento interrumpir tórtolos, pero mi marido me espera. Solo una cosa te digo Edward, como vea a mi Bella llorar y tú seas el culpable, te cortaré las pelotas y te las podré de corbata, literalmente. _D'accord?_

Vi como Edward tragaba saliva silenciosamente mientras Rose salía, se montaba en su coche y se iba.

Tu amiga es un pivón pero sabe defender lo suyo, eh? – dijo sonriendo con esa sonrisa manda-bragas-al-suelo.

Edward, ¿nunca te han dicho que si estás con una chica no hables bien de otra delante suya? – dije realmente molesta.

Edward rió coquetamente y besó mi coronilla, y con ese gesto mi pobre corazoncito se derritió. Tras esto cerré la puerta de casa y nos encaminamos hacia su coche.

Eh… No te había avisado… Pero mis padres dan una cena en el jardín y me gustaría que fuéramos allí. ¿Te importa?

No me importa, Edward, pero deberías de haberme avisado, no soy muy buena en eso de causar una buena primera impresión…

Edward me miró intrigado, y me invitó a continuar hablando.

Cuando voy a conocer a los padres de mi pareja, siempre me pongo nerviosa y acabo derramando algo…

Eh, eh, eh tranquila. Esto no es una presentación formal ni nada… Solo es una cena. Mis padres están acostumbrados a verme con diferentes chicas.

Eso me dolió en lo más dentro de mi ser. _Tonta Bella, los príncipes azules no existen. Soldado sexy seguro que solo te quiere para un polvo, _mi yo interno me recriminó. De repente, solo tenía ganas de irme a casa a llorar. _Claro, tú como tonta nerviosa por vuestra primera cita y él solo querrá follarte y no volver a llamarte._

Bella, ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? Preguntó Edward de forma educada.

Eh… No, no. Tranquilo. Estoy bien – intenté sonreír para que no se preocupara.

Cuando llegó a la casa de sus padres (donde le recogimos para la cena de Charlie) aparcó el coche en garaje y me ayudó a bajar, todo un caballero. Pero cuando me disponía a ir hacia la fiesta, me acorraló entre él y su coche.

Oye nena, tranquila. Mis padres son un poco difíciles pero sabrás llevarlos bien. Piensan que algún día llegaré diciendo que me caso pero no saben que eso no ocurrirá. Yo no creo en el amor, solo en los denominados "follamigos".

Vale, ahora sí que me sentía idiota. ¡Qué alguien me saque de aquí!

Caminamos hacia el jardín, el cual estaba cubierto por una carpa blanca, y todos los invitados charlaban animadamente. Edward me invitó a tomar asiento al lado de una mujer de unos 40 años con cara dulce.

Esme, ella es Bella. Bella, ella es mi preciosa madre Esme – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que la mujer le mirara orgullosa.

A sí que tú eres la famosa Bella – dijo Esme dándome un pequeño abrazo y susurrándome – mi hijo es un poco difícil, pero es un amor, confía en mi.

Lo haré – dije devolviéndole el abrazo.

Edward se removió incómodo a nuestro lado y con un gesto de mano nos invitó a sentarnos. La comida estaba deliciosa, y Edward era un gran anfitrión junto a sus padres, no paraba de hablar con todos sus invitados. En una ocasión, el padre de Edward le requirió para unos asuntos y la madre de Edward comenzó a hablar conmigo.

Bueno cariño, dime qué estas estudiando, dijo Esme maternalmente.

Pues… Estoy acabando mi carrera para ser profesora, ya que me encantan los niños – Esme aplaudió asombrada – y estoy pensando en montar una guardería en el edificio que se vende justo al lado de la ferretería.

Oh, vaya, maravilloso cariño. Serás una profesora estupenda.

Tras esto, se volvió a hablar con una mujer mayor sentada a su lado y oí algo como "ojalá y ella sea la definitiva" y en ese momento me sentí como si fuera una puta, que solo está allí para fardar y empecé a despedirme de seguir con Edward, a si que disfrutaría de esta noche al máximo.

Edward volvió a su sitio al poco rato y yo me disculpé para ir al servicio. Cuando entré, un par de chicas me miraron de soslayo mientras hablaban entre ellas. Cuando ya iba a salir del servicio, se acercaron a mí.

Hola, somos Tanya y Kate, y como a ti, Edward también nos trajo de cena con sus padres hace un tiempo. Pero no te ilusiones, solo jugará contigo y se irá con otra. Edward piensa, literalmente, que las mujeres solo servimos para follar. A si que, lo siento mona, disfruta tu polvo y no llores mucho cuando te deje, dijeron mientras se reían a carcajada limpia y salían del baño.

En ese momento me permití llorar allí, sola en aquel cuarto de baño impecable. Tras arreglar mis ojos, salí del cuarto de baño encontrándome a Edward coqueteando con otra chica pelirroja y con muchas curvas. Fingí mirar mi teléfono móvil mientras ellos terminaban de conversar, y escuché atónita cómo la chica le daba su número a Edward y éste prometía llamarla la próxima semana.

Cuando la chica se alejó, contoneándose, Edward se giró hacia mí y se acercó.

¿Quieres ir a casa? Preguntó haciendo que toda mi piel se pusiera de gallina.

_Vamos, Bella. ¿Quiere un polvo? Dale el mejor de su vida. Se tú más lista que él._ Mi diosa interior intervino. Me acerqué a él lentamente y antes de hablar, exhalé el aire que contenía en su ojera, haciendo que se envarara.

Sí, vámonos a mi casa. Estás demasiado bueno en ese traje.

Oh, pequeña, esta noche vas a ser mía. Tu cuerpo es un templo para el pecado – dijo mientras nos marchábamos hacia el coche y vagamente nos despedíamos de sus padres, los cuales amablemente se despidieron de nosotros con un beso en la mejilla.

Oh, señor, qué noche me espera.

**Nota de autor 2:** ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Bueno, malo, horrible? ¡Dejad review con vuestra opinión!

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, Besos :)


	4. Chapter 4: la gran noche parte II

**Disclaimer:** personajes de Stephenie Meyer. Historia mia, D'accord?

**Nota de Autor 1: **gracias a **Ale74**, **LuluuPattinson** y **Choiamberc** por sus reviews los cuales me alegran el día! Y a mis lectoras silencias también. Imágenes del capítulo en mi perfil. ¡Nos leemos abajo besoos!

**PD:**¡ Necesito Beta para esta historia! ¡Si están interesados/as, pónganse en contacto conmigo!

-CE-

**Bella POV**

Nada más abrirse la puerta de mi casa, nuestras prendas volaron. No se donde cayeron, pero volaron de nuestros cuerpos, y el de Edward era uno para el pecado. ¡Madre mía! De lineé cada uno de sus músculos bien formados. ¡Ay señor, bendito ejército que le obliga a mantenerse así de fuerte!

Cuando quise darme cuenta, con un brazo me sujetaba y con el otro buscaba algo desesperadamente en los bolsillos.

¿Ocurre algo?, pregunté mientras él metía su cabeza entre mis pechos, pero seguía buscando en sus bolsillos.

Tsk, olvidé traer protección, tendría que ir a la farmacia, no tardaré – dijo todavía con la cabeza entre mis pechos.

Medio grogi, ya que su lengua jugando con mis pezones era el paraíso, hice algo para que se detuviera. Agarré su paquete sin hacerle daño, ganándome un gruñido de placer en respuesta y susurré en su oído, exhalando el aire que contenían mis pulmones "tengo condones arriba. A si que ahora mismo quiero que me lleves a mi cuarto porque estoy muy caliente".

Madre mía hermosa, hoy vas a ver las estrellas – dijo mientras subía las escaleras hacia mi dormitorio.

Cuando sentí cómo me tumbaba en la cama, sonreí. Y no fue una pequeña sonrisa no, era una de esas que no puedes quitarte de la cara. ¡Otra noche que no tendría que usar el vibrador, bien! Cuando giré la cabeza hacia la izquierda vi a Edward colocándose el maldito preservativo y ¡OH DIOS SANTO! ¿Eso me va a caber ahí? Edward se dio cuenta de que le observaba y se acercó a mí, me arrastró al borde de la cama y jugueteó con mis pezones mientras yo me retorcía tumbada y clamando un poco de atención en mi sexo palpitante. Cuando su boca decidió atender mi pecho izquierdo y su otra mano bajar hacia mi botón de placer, juro que grité. Já, seguro que lo ha escuchado todo el barrio, pero en ese momento todo me daba igual.

Estás impaciente nena. ¿Quieres que te llene ya? ¿O quieres que te haga un oral primero? – preguntó con su sonrisa rompe bragas.

Humfff… Oral primero… humffff… ¡Oh Dios! – dije mientras se arrodillaba y metía la cabeza entre mis muslos - ¡JOOOOOOODER!

Edward continuó lamiendo, mordiendo y chupando cada parte de mi sexo y cuando estaba a punto de correrme, se levantó y me penetró de un golpe, y yo chillé mientras que él gruñó como un animal en celo mientras comenzaba el vaivén de nuestros cuerpos.

Dios, Bella, no sabes lo que me ponen las vulvas completamente depiladas. Me quieres matar – dijo comenzando a penetrarme más rápido.

El vaivén se convirtió casi en salvaje hasta que lo dos alcanzamos el clímax y Edward calló entre mis pechos respirando con dificultad. Cuando yo todavía seguía en mi nube de felicidad, sentí una nalgada, haciendo que me sobresaltara. Había tirado el condón usado al suelo y se estaba colocando un condón nuevo. Um, menos mal que ayer compré una caja de 12…

Te quiero a cuatro patas, bonita. No va a ver postura sexual que no practiquemos tú y yo. Tu cara de placer me pone a mil – dijo colocándose de rodillas en mi cama.

Le hice caso sin rechistar y comenzó a acariciar mi sexo y, una vez que notó que volvía a estar receptiva para él, me volvió a penetrar pero esta vez poco a poco. Cuando estuvo totalmente enterrado en mí, echó la cabeza hacia atrás, gruñó, y juro por Dios que ese gruñido hizo que todo mi ser se excitara salvajemente, y comencé a mover mis caderas en círculos y apretando mi vagina, ¡Bendito Kegel y sus ejercicios!

Oh Dios nena. ¿Haces los ejercicios de Kegel, verdad? Eres una putita preciosa. Venga, móntame salvaje amazona – dijo tumbándose y dejándome a mí arriba.

Le hice caso y comencé a saltar sobre él como una posesa, con mis pechos rebotando arriba y abajo, con un Edward que había colocado sus manos detrás de su cabeza y me observaba con una sonrisa landina. Comencé a botar más rápido hasta que comencé a gritar incoherencias.

Uuuh Ed-war-d! ¡M-e me corrooo! ¡Oh Dios sí, joder! – grité como una loca y vi como él cogía mis caderas para marcar el ritmo y comenzaba a gruñir y supe que le faltaba nada para correrse y yo llevé una mano a mis pechos y otra a mi sensible clítoris. Él, con un fuerte gruñido, se corrió. Y mientras él se corría, yo acaricié mi sexo hasta que sentí los espasmos de mi orgasmo y eché la cabeza hacia atrás, completamente extasiada.

Edward me quitó de encima de él y, después de tumbarme en la cama, cogió los preservativos y fue al baño a tirarlos. Cuando estaba a punto de quedarme dormida, sentí cómo se metía entre las sábanas y me abrazaba. Y ahí fue cuando Morfeo me llevó al mundo de los sueños.

-CE-

Me desperté con una sesión de besos que iban desde mi oreja hasta mi clavícula, y sonreí sin poder evitarlo.

Buenos días – dije estirándome – no hagas eso o tendremos otro asalto.

Oh, señorita Swan, mi erección matutina necesita otro asalto seguro – dijo tirando de mí hacia el baño.

El sexo en la ducha es lo mejor del mundo, y más con Edward. Terminamos en el suelo de la ducha respirando entrecortadamente. Después nos lavamos el uno al otro, y fuimos a desayunar a la cocina.

Esto… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – le dije después de morder mi tostada.

Sí por supuesto, bonita, dime – dijo pasando un brazo por mi cintura.

¿Esto qué es? Me refiero a que si solo es un polvo de una noche, relación… - pregunté mirándome las manos nerviosa.

Pues, mira nena… Pero yo no creo en el amor ni las relaciones la verdad. Podemos seguir viéndonos pero esto no es una relación ni nada, es decir, podemos seguir acostándonos con otras personas o ser amigos solo, como tú prefieras bonita – dijo sonriendo.

Maldito cabrón.

¿Entonces somos "follaamigos"? ¿Amigos con derechos? ¿Te piensas que voy a estar aquí para cuando tu quieras con las piernas abiertas? ¡QUE TE FOLLEN CAPULLO! – grité y me di cuenta que estaba llorando.

Era todo muy extraño. Yo ya había tenido relaciones de una noche, y la mañana siguiente sé que es difícil. Pero yo ya tenía práctica en echar a los tíos de mi piso… ¿Por qué me pasa esto?

Mierda, Bella, no llores – dijo llevándome al sofá donde me abrazó y yo me dejé – eres una bellísima mujer y no hablemos de tu coño depilado – se rió y yo le miré como si fuera idiota, que lo era – pero yo no creo en el amor, y tú te mereces a alguien que te ame y te proteja. Me voy porque lo veo en tus ojos, piensa con calma y llámame ¿vale? –dijo dándome una tarjeta blanca con su número y dirección – adiós bonita, hasta luego.

Dicho esto cogió su chaqueta y salió por la puerta. Y yo solo pude subirme a mi cuarto y llorar como no había llorado desde que pillé a mi primer novio comiéndole el coño a mi mejor amiga.

-CE-

**Nota de autor 2:** ¿Quién quiere matar a Edward? ¿Qué opinan del cap? ¿Dudas, sugerencias para el próximo? Dejen review con su opinión!

Hasta el próximo capítulo, besoos


	5. Chapter 5: en busca de Edward

**Bella POV**

¡Eres un maldijo cabrón! – Le grité a la nada por decimoquinta vez en toda la mañana – Edward eres un maldito cabrón. Te odio.

Tras la visita de Rose y Emmett, los cuales traían un gran bote de helado, en la que me consolaron y apoyaron todos mis insultos hacia soldado cabrón, se marcharon a casa. Además, Emmett me prometió hablar seriamente con Edward.

Yo, por mi parte, me senté delante de la tele, con el bote de helado, y comencé a ver una película romántica de esas en la que el chico es un caballero (los cuales NO existen en la realidad) y acabé llorando e insultando a Edward de nuevo.

Decidí ir a su casa a hablar con él. Tras cambiarme de ropa y coger las llaves del coche, conduje hasta aquella casa en la que cenamos ayer. Cuando estaba a punto de tocar a la puerta, escuché a una pareja discutir. No es que sea cotilla, pero pegué la oreja a la puerta.

¡Ya basta, Victoria! Sabía desde que entraste en mi vida que solo quería sexo, no una relación, ¡Joder! – escuché claramente la voz de Edward. _Joder, sí que ha tardado en follarse a la pelirroja, _se quejó mi yo interior.

Pero Eddie – oh por dios que mote más feo, normal que Edward no la quiera ni ver – yo solo me enamoré de ti, ¿por qué no me correspondes? – Dios, que alguien la mate, pensé sonriendo.

Se escucharon pasos, como de alguien caminando en círculos. De repente esos pasos se detuvieron.

Claro, seguro que esa tal Bella de la cena folla mejor que yo y por eso ya solo me quieres para follar. Antes me llevabas al cine…

¿Y qué hacíamos en el cine, Victoria? Follar. Solo eso. Eres tú con tus ilusiones. Debería amordazarte no sólo en la cama, sino las 24h; no dices más que estupideces.

Se escucharon los pasos de Edward avanzar lentos y amenazadores; de tal manera que temblaba lo mismo que un cachorro.

Y por último, antes de que te eche de aquí como un caballero, jamás… ¡Mírame a la cara, Victoria! Jamás, vuelvas a insultar a Isabella Swan; porque no le llegas ni a la suela de los zapatos. ¿Me oyes puta? Venga, vístete y sal de aquí cagando leches.

Esta fue mi señal para correr hacia el coche y fingir que estoy allí esperando. Mientras esperaba, recapacité las palabras de Edward: _no le llegas ni a la suela de los zapatos_. Volver a pensarlo hizo que mi corazón se saltara dos latidos._ Idiota, solo te quiere para follar, no te ilusiones._ Mi interior me recriminó.

Cuando les vi salir por la puerta, hice como que salía de mi coche, como si acabara de llegar. Edward me miró extrañado para luego sonreír ampliamente.

¡Bellita, hola! ¡Pasa, esta es tu casa! – dijo llendo a mi encuentro y besando mi frente, cosa que hizo a Victoria caminar enfurruñada a su coche. _Jódete, maldita pellirroja._

¡Hola Edward! Me encantaría pasar. Solo quería disculparme por ser así esta mañana, estoy un poco alterada últimamente y…

Shhh preciosa, pasa y hablamos más tranquilamente.

Nos encaminamos a su dormitorio, y al abrir la puerta observé una cama desordenada y prendas por el suelo. Quise llorar por tonta.

Este… uh… Un momento, termino de ordenar enseguida – dijo Edward avergonzado. ¿Eso era rubor en sus mejillas? Dios que guapo era ruborizado.

Silenciosamente recogió toda su ropa y cuando levantó la colcha para hacer su cama chasqueó la lengua con fastidio. ¿Era semen lo que había en las sábanas? _Mejor piensa en pajaritos,_ me aconsejó mi yo interior, pero… demasiado tarde, ya estaba llorando.

¿Bella? ¿Estás bien, corazón? – dijo Edward con preocupación - ¿Te duele algo preciosa? Ven, siéntate aquí – dijo sentándose sobre las sábanas manchadas… Y estallé.

¡NO! ¿Pero qué te crees? ¿Qué voy a estar ahí sentada cuando hace media hora estabas follándote a la puta esa? ¿Qué voy a estar para ti con las piernas abiertas para cuando quieras follar? ¿Qué soy, solo una amiga? Eres un cabrón, soldado.

Edward agachó la cabeza y enterró la cabeza entre las manos.

Soy un asco, lo sé. Y perdóname, pero soy así. No soy capaz de amar, solo sirvo para el sexo y hacer daño a la gente que me rodea. ¿Me perdonas por ser un monstruo?

Pasé una mano por su pelo, a modo de relajación para él, y ronroneó como un gato. Oh señor…

Claro Edward, no eres un monstruo, simplemente un chico que tiene que aprender amar, pero no intentes buscar a tu amor follando. Conócelas, llévalas a cenar… Yo te ayudaré.

¿Pero podré seguir follando contigo? - preguntó llevando su mano a mi sexo.

Oh Señor… Así no puedo pensar. A ver… ¿qué hago? O le digo que no y nos separamos para siempre; o le digo que sí y solo soy su amiga de turno que abre las piernas… _Si la vida te da limones, haz limonada, _me diría Rose. Está bien, tomé una decisión.

Uhmm… Sí Edward… Ah, uhmf… ¡Ahí joder! – dije cuando su dedo entró en mi y su pulgar encontró mi botón del placer.

Mierda nena, mira cómo me tienes. Ponte en el centro de la cama y date placer para mí en lo que yo busco un condón – dijo acariciando su erección por encima de sus jeans oscuros.

Madre mía, cómo me ponía el Edward mandón. Hice caso y me puso en mitad de su cama King Size y con mis manos busqué mi centro y me penetré suavemente mientras que la otra mano viajó a mi seno izquierdo y lo masajeó por fuera del sujetador. ¡Oh Dios, sí! Él, había cogido un condón y se lo colocaba mientras no paraba de mirar hacia mi sexo, embelesado.

Sigue nena, ya mismo voy a penetarte como yo solo sé… Uh, preciosa ¿Quieres?

Ah… sí, Edward… Estoy a punto de… - dije notando los espasmos de mi orgasmo comenzar

Edward subió a la cama rápidamente, separando las manos de mi sexo, ganándose un gemido de frustración mío. Acto seguido, me penetró, abriéndome bien las piernas, y comenzó a besar uno de mis pechos. Comenzamos a movernos al mismo tiempo, y yo me agarré al cabecero de la cama mientras que sus embestidas se hacían más rápidas. Los dos alcanzamos a la misma vez el clímax, y nos tumbamos en la cama en busca de aire.

¿Para qué enamorarme si puedo follar contigo? – dijo atrayéndome hacia él dejando un beso en la cabeza. _Ay, Edward…_

Llegará un momento que encuentres a una chica a la que ansíes hacerle el amor, no follarla, llenarla de besos, protegerla… Y te voy a ayudar a eso.

Edward agarró mi cara y dejó cortitos besos alrededor de toda mi cara, y finalmente en mis labios. Cuando nos separamos por aire y vi su erección emerger de nuevo, supe que venía otra ronda. Me coloqué a su espalda y masajeé toda ella hasta llegar a su culo, el cual acaricié con las yemas de los dedos, ganándome un gruñido de su parte. Me coloqué delante suya, delineé todos los músculos de su pecho y cuando llegué a su erección, la tomé entre mis manos, pero me detuvo.

A ver, a ver chica traviesa. ¿Cuál número crees que viene ahora? – preguntó con su sonrisa rompe bragas.

¿Sesenta y nueve? – dije saltando en la cama, con la intención de que mis pechos rebotaran, y observé victoriosa como los miraba anhelantes.

Venga Edward, te veo deseoso, chúpame un poco los pechos y luego lo hacemos – dicho esto se tiró hacia ellos como si de agua en el desierto se tratara, haciéndome soltar una risita.

Mientras lamía mis pechos, me tumbó en la cama, y con besitos llegó hasta mi sexo, se giró sin quitar su boca de mi clítoris (cosa que agradecí) y puso en mi cara su miembro, el cual masajeé un poco antes de introducirlo en mi boca. Continuamos así hasta que ambos nos corrimos y le dejé correrse en mi boca. Se sentó en la cama y vi como cogía la sábana y limpiaba su miembro y después con suma delicadeza limpiaba mi sexo de su saliva y mis líquidos.

¿Sabes? Eres la primera chica que me deja correrse en su boca. Es tan fascinante – dijo cogiendo la ropa de cama y entrando en su baño.

¿En serio? – pregunté… ¿emocionada? – pues puedo presumir de que soy tu primera vez.

Le escuché reír desde el baño. Cuando salió, se calzó un bóxer limpio y se subió a la cama.

Sí, y por ser mi primera vez te has ganado una de sexo oral… ¿Estás preparada? – dijo acariciando mis labios vaginales con sus dedos.

Oh sí, por favor – dije tumbándome y mirando hacia el techo – he perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de orgasmos que en apenas 24 horas me has dado… ¡Oh, joder! – dije mientras se colocaba en mi entrada y sus dientes mordían mi hinchado clítoris.

Continuó mordiendo y lamiendo todo mi sexo un bueno rato, lentamente, haciéndome enloquecer. Acto seguido se tumbó y me puso de rodillas sobre su cabeza y me penetró con su larga lengua. Comencé a saltar sobre ella mientras él se masturbaba. Salté y grité hasta que me vine gritando su nombre como alma que lleva el diablo y él se corrió sobre su estómago, gruñendo sobre mi sexo, algo que me calentó un montón.

Cuando nos limpiamos, duchamos (con otra ronda sobre el lavabo de su baño), secamos y vestimos; bajamos al salón donde nos acurrucamos en el sofá y vimos la tele.

_Desde hoy, juro por Dios que Edward caerá rendido a mis pies y enamorado, _me aseguré. Edward estaba enamorado de mí, algo dentro de mí me lo decía, pero estaba confuso. Plan enamorar a Soldado guapo en acción.


	6. Chapter 6: nueva enemiga

**Disclaimer: **personajes a Stephenie Meyer, la trama mía. D'accord?

**Nota de Autor 1:** Gracias a mi hermosa Beta **LuluuPattinson **por revisar este capítulo. ¡Eres un solete! Agradecer también a **Lena, Jazmin97, LuluuPattinson, Choiamberc **y a** Ale74 **por sus hermosos review, que me sacan una sonrisa cuando los leo. Agradezco también a mis lectoras silenciosas. No las entretengo más, lean el capítulo, nos vemos abajo!

* * *

**Bella POV:**

Edward y yo nos quedamos dormidos en el sillón. A mí me despertó el timbre de la puerta de su casa, parecía que alguien quería echarla abajo, madre mía. Fui a abrir la puerta para que Edward no despertara, es que se veía tan mono dormido…

Al abrirla me encontré con una rubia oxigenada que me miró de pies a cabeza sin ninguna contemplación, como si yo fuera inferior a ella.

-¿Está Edward? – dijo mirando por encima de mis hombros como si yo fuera un estorbo.

- Está dormido, llevamos una tarde tan ajetreada que ha caído rendido – dije sonriendo. _Já, chúpate esa rubia._

Esa rió cómplice, como si supiera de lo que hablo.

- Sí, todas sabemos cómo son las tardes, días y noches con Edward – suspiró.

- Em… Sí – dije yo totalmente ruborizada. – Pasa, está en el salón.

- No, por Dios, se despertaría. Vayamos mientras a la cocina y charlemos un poco.

Nos encaminamos a la cocina y se sirvió ella misma un vaso de Coca-cola. _¿Cuántas veces se la habrá follado aquí para que sepa dónde está cada mueble y cada cosa?_

- Bueno – dije rompiendo el momento de silencio – cuéntame sobre ti.

- Pues… Me llamo Tanya Denali, soy amiga de la familia Cullen desde que llevaba pañales – dijo como queriendo que yo me sintiera allí un parásito – tengo dos hermanas: Kate e Irina. Las tres somos rubias y sí, las tres hemos sido "amigas con derechos" de Edward – _oh Dios Santo… ¿Pero a cuántas mujeres se ha tirado? _– mi color favorito es el rosa y trabajo en una revista de moda.

- Pues yo soy Bella Swan, 21 años. Conocí a Edward ayer. Soy hija única de padre policía y madre profesora de preescolar, lo mismo que estudio yo. Y poco más, mi vida no es muy divertida que digamos.

Nos miramos un rato sin saber que decir, porque no era que nos hubiéramos caído muy bien, la verdad… A lo lejos sentimos la voz de Edward

- ¡¿Bella?! ¡¿Bonita?! – preguntó al no encontrarme dormida a su lado, y subió iipor las escaleras como alma que lleva el diablo. Yo simplemente me reí suave, me encantaba verlo tan sobreprotector y preocupado por mí…

Tanya miró entre donde había estado Edward y yo como si viera un partido de tenis, y su cara de incredulidad no tenía precio. Casi me rio de ella, casi.

Edward apareció en la cocina y tras verme, sonrió aliviado y me alborotó el pelo, cosa que me pareció muy tierna, pero al ver a Tanya sus ojos se iluminaron y ella se tiró a sus brazos chillando _¡Eddie!_ Definitivamente, es un grano en el culo.

- ¿Has dormido bien Eddie? – preguntó con voz melosa, esa que te dan ganas de asesinar a quien la utiliza… ¿Alguien tiene una pistola? ¿Nadie? ¿Mierda?

- Hola Tany – _Genial, Eddie también pone voz de bobo. Mátenme a mí. _– Sí, pero me desperté y no encontraba a Bonita por ningún lado. ¿Ya son amigas? – Já, tú serás Tany, pero yo soy bonita. _Chúpate esa rubia de bote._

- Siiiii – contestó Tanya como si tuviera 3 años – Bella y yo hemos estado charlando antes de que despertaras, me cae genial.

Ellos continuaron charlando y decidí que ya era hora de volver a casa. Debía abortar el plan "Conquistar Al Soldado Sexy", ya que entre él y Tanya había demasiada complicidad, y ella estaba claramente interesada en él. En ese preciso momento aparecieron Carlisle y Esme.

- ¿Tanya? – Preguntó Esme asombrada - ¿Por qué no avisaste que estabas en Forks? No tenemos ninguna habitación preparada para ti. Un segundo voy a prepararte la última del pasillo, puedes dejar allí tus maletas – abrazó a la rubia y salió de allí sin decirme ni hola. Carlisle abrazó a Tanya, a mí me dedicó un saludo con la mano y subió detrás de su esposa.

Me disculpé para ir al baño y al cerrar la puerta detrás de mí fui consciente de tres cosas.

La primera: Edward me gustaba, y mucho. Casi podría asegurar que me había enamorado.

La segunda: Tanya estaba interesada en él y definitivamente iba a ser una rival para mí.

La tercera: Edward es un gilipollas, pero uno adorable y sexy.

Cuando terminé de llorar y desahogarme, salí del baño con la intención de irme a casa, comprar un gran bote de helado y llorar viendo películas ñoñas.

**Edward POV:**

Cuando Bella se disculpó para ir al baño, interrogué a Tanya.

- ¿Qué le has hecho Tanya? ¿Por qué tiene esa cara de querer salir corriendo de aquí? – pregunté angustiado, mirando en la dirección la cual Bella había seguido para ir al baño.

- ¡Oh Dios Edward! – exclamó dando saltitos - ¿Es que no te das cuenta? - inquirió Tanya burlona – Está celosa de mí. Ella está enamorada de ti, y la verdad hacen una muy buena pareja.

- Tanya, no. Lo que afirmas es imposible - contesté. No, era imposible. Ella no podía estar enamorada... Y menos de mí.

- ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre? - sonrió coqueta. Ay Dios, aquella época en la que sus labios felaban mi sexo cada mañana... ¡Joder! – Te voy a besar, y si al separarnos ella está aquí y tiene cara de estar sufriendo un aneurisma llevo razón.

- Adelante, demuéstramelo - dije decidido.

Tanya se acercó a mí, se agarró a mi cintura y me besó. Yo cerré los ojos, dejándome llevar. Gimió en mis labios y la apegué más a mí, y ella llevó sus manos a mi cabello ¡Dios, cómo me ponía ese gesto!  
Cuando nos separamos, me di cuenta de algo. Bella nos observaba, no sé desde cuándo pero lo hacía... Y parecía a punto de sufrir un aneurisma. Joder, Tanya llevaba razón. Mierda, ella se merece a alguien que la trate como a una princesa, no yo, un ser que no es capaz de amar. Mierda, mierda, mierda… Esto se me ha ido de las manos.

- ¿Bella? ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Tanya con preocupación. La sostuve por los hombros porque había palidecido de repente. La llevé en brazos hasta el sofá donde la tumbé y fui hacia la cocina y busqué el alcohol en las medicinas. Mojé un algodón con él y lo acerqué a la nariz de Bella para que lo aspirara y así volviera en sí. Tanya se quedó en el marco de la puerta observando la escena junto a mis padres, que no sabía en qué momento había entrado.

- Umm… ¿Qué hago aquí? – inquirió Bella desorientada, intentando incorporarse, cosa que le impedí.

- Te has desmayado Bella, pensé que estabas sufriendo un aneurisma. Me has asustado. – comenté colocándole un cojín en la cabeza.

- Le traeré un vaso de agua – dijo mi madre saliendo a la cocina.

Todo se quedó en silencio, hasta que Tanya me pidió hablar en el pasillo.

- ¿Ves? Yo llevaba razón – dijo emocionada – y tú también sientes algo por ella, no me lo niegues.

Asentí de mala gana y ella aplaudió contenta. Yo caminé por el pasillo como gato encerrado.

- Tranquilo Ed, solo tienes que dejarte llevar por lo que sientes y que el amor haga el resto… Pero en casos desesperados se necesitan medidas desesperadas. Tienes que ir a saco con ella, y yo te voy a ayudar. ¿D'accord?

- Por supuesto, anda y dame un abrazo bicho, gracias por todo – dije de corazón.

- Ella es para ti Eddie, lo lleva tatuado en la frente. Espero que me invitéis a vuestra boda, bueno si cuando sea tu novia deja de odiarme – se rió y yo la acompañé.

Cuando sentimos unas pisadas rápidas nos separamos y vi como Bella corría hacia su coche y rápidamente ponía rumbo hacia la carretera. Mi bonita celosa algún día será mía. Lo juro.

* * *

**Nota de Autor 2: **¡Oh, Edward abrió los ojos! Esto se pone interesante. Si quieres un EPOV de lo que llevamos de historia para conocerle mejor y saber por qué es así con las chicas solo pídanlo y yo lo haré real. El grupo de Facebook, Twitter y Ask de la historia así como las fotos de los capítulos en mi perfil. ¡Saludos!


	7. Chapter 7: despedidas

**Disclaimer: **Personajes y todo relacionado con la saga a su autora, yo pongo la trama y juego con ellos ;)

**Nota de autor 1: **Gracias a todas las personas que me leen. Miles de gracias a mi Beta **LuluuPattinson** que es un solete. Disfruten el cap.

* * *

**Edward POV:**

- Voy a ir tras ella, Tany. Tiene que estar angustiada y odiándome – comenté angustiado rebuscando en los cajones la llave de mi Volvo.

Tanya chasqueó la lengua y soltó una risita. Le miré mal por ello.

- ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? – pregunté. ¡¿Dónde mierda están las llaves de mi coche?!

- La cara de tonto enamorado de que la ha cagado que tienes. Tranquilízate, tengo un plan. Ben va a venir a por mí, ¿Le recuerdas? Es mi prometido. Iremos a la puerta de Bella y nos besaremos allí todo el día si hace falta hasta que ella nos vea, vendrá corriendo a decírtelo y le dirás todo lo que sientes. ¿D'accord? – dijo ella señalándome con un dedo.

La miré asombrado, intentando asimilar tanta información. Cuando mi mente supo organizar todo lo que Tanya me había dicho, la abracé alegre, dándole las gracias. Ella se separó de mí y fue a llamar a su prometido mientras que yo llamé a Bella por teléfono.

- ¿Edward? - Preguntó con voz extraña. Está llorando, joder - ¿Eres tú?

- Sí, bonita. ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué te has ido así? – pregunté angustiado.

- Esto… No puedo hablar ahora mismo, Edward – contestó.

- ¿Por qué, bonita? ¿He hecho algo mal? – pregunté sintiendo un dolor en el pecho. _Le has hecho daño, idiota. _

Tanya y su prometido me miraban con la duda plantada en su rostro.

- No, Edward… La que ha hecho las cosas mal soy yo. Sé que esto es duro, pero… Me voy un tiempo de Forks – dijo rápidamente. Me atraganté con mi propia saliva.

- ¡¿CÓMO QUE TE VAS?! ¡¿A dónde?! – Pregunté saltando del sofá. Tengo que detenerla, no puede irse por mi culpa. ¡Mierda, mierda! – ¿Volverás?

Bella rió suavemente.

- Tranquilo Ed, volveré pronto. Es un viaje para aclararme la mente. Lo necesitamos, tanto tú como yo. Cuando vuelva, hablaremos. – dijo con un deje de tristeza en su voz.

Negué con la cabeza. Y luego recordé que solo hablábamos por teléfono. Me sentí idiota.

- Está bien, bonita. Como quieras. Diviértete. Adiós. – dije triste. Colgué la llamada y me quedé mirando el móvil por largos minutos hasta que alguien me sacudió por los hombros. Mi madre.

- ¿Hijo? ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Quién se va y a dónde? – preguntó haciéndome un reconocimiento exhaustivo.

- Bella se va. Y todo por mi culpa. La he cagado, mamá – dije girando el móvil en mis manos.

Mamá me miró como si me hubiera salido un tercer ojo en la frente, para más tarde darme un abrazo reconfortante. Me susurró algo como _si quieres algo, ve a por él_, y en ese momento supe que tenía que ir tras Bella Swan.

Sin decir palabra a nadie, tras buscar las llaves de mi coche como un poseso, cogí mi Volvo y conduje hacia la casa de mi Bonita. Cuando aparqué, la vi salir con su maleta. Salté del coche rápidamente a su encuentro.

- ¡Bella, no te vayas! – grité corriendo hacia ella, quien al verme allí, se quedó muda.

- Edward… Lo necesitamos, tanto tú como yo. Por favor. Sólo serán unos meses – dijo poniendo su maleta en el coche – Me tengo que ir ya, voy a perder el avión.

No pude hacer otra cosa más que abrazarla fuertemente contra mí.

- Adiós, bonita. Sé buena y pórtate bien. Si te meten en la cárcel llámame y pagaré tu fianza, ¿vale? – eso hizo a Bella reír suavemente.

- Ay, vale Ed. Cuídate tú también – dijo intentando soltarse de mí.

_Bésala idiota_ me dijo mi subconsciente. A sí que acuné su cara entre mis manos y la besé con ternura, como nunca antes había besado a nadie. Ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al principio, pero volvió a cerrarlos y me devolvió el beso hasta que nos separamos por falta de aire.

- Edward, este beso no va a significar nada, ¿vale? – la miré incrédulo – Es decir, estos meses son para experimentar. Sal y acuéstate con quien quieras, los dos lo haremos. Tenemos que saber si esto es amor o estamos confundidos. Y si al volver yo de este viaje sigues pensando que sientes algo por mí hablamos, ¿De acuerdo?

- No estoy confundido, Bella. Yo te... - dije, pero ella me acayó con un dedo.

- Es demasiado pronto para hablar de amor. Tenemos que experimentar ambos, y si al volver seguimos así lo intentaremos, ¿vale? - dijo pasando sus manos por su cuello

La abracé una vez más antes de separarnos y ella subir a su coche.

- Cuida de mi corazón, lo he dejado contigo – le dije al viento mientras conducía su coche calle arriba. Y ahí supe que aquellos iban a ser los meses más largos de mi vida.

* * *

**Nota de autor 2: **Lloré haciendo el capítulo. Déjenme sus opiniones en un review. ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo :)


	8. Chapter 8: te necesito

**Disclaimer: **La trama es mía, los personajes de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer.

**Nota de autor 1: **Gracias por vuestros reviews, a mis lectores/as silenciosos y a todos aquellos que dais follow/fav. ¡Sois geniales! Link del grupo de mis fic en Facebook en mi perfil, únanse! :)

* * *

**Bella POV:**

- ¡New York es genial! – grité en medio del bar, haciendo que varias personas me miraran.

Mis nuevas amigas rieron a carcajada limpia y tras esto continuamos jugando al juego llamado "Yo Nunca".

- Yo nunca he tenido sexo con alguien que conocí en la misma noche – dijo Ángela riendo. El juego consistía en que si has realizado la acción que la persona dice, bebes un chupito. 3 de las chicas bebieron.

Fue mi turno.

- Yo nunca he fingido un orgasmo – otras dos chicas y yo bebimos. Las demás nos miraron alzando una ceja.

- ¡¿Qué?! – me quejé – No es nada raro. Eres su novia y te da vergüenza decirle que no te pone nada.

Rieron encantadas con mi comentario. Acto seguido, continuamos jugando hasta que un chico se acercó a nosotras pidiendo sentarse. Nosotras aceptamos, y el chico lo hizo al lado mío.

- ¡Hola, hermosuras! Mi nombre es Alessandro. ¿Y el vuestro? – dijo sonriendo.

Yo, que era la que más ebria estaba, empecé a presentarle a mis nuevas amigas.

- Ellas son Angela, Jessica, Hope, Kirsten y yo soy Bella, encantada – dije dándole un apretón de manos. – Encantada de conocerte, Alessandro.

Seguimos charlando hasta que todas mis amigas se fueron a casa y Alessandro me invitó a la suya. Era un loft lujoso, pero la verdad, no me fijé mucho porque cuando menos lo esperé, Alessandro estaba con la cabeza entre mis pechos y no se sentía muy bien. Era extraño, antes me encantaba el sexo, pero desde que vine aquí he fingido más orgasmos que pelos tengo en la cabeza. _Puto Edward, ¿qué me estás haciendo?_

Cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente, sentí un gran dolor en mi costado izquierdo, y decidí acudir a urgencias inmediatamente.

**Edward POV:**

- Venga chicas, seguid así… - dije a las dos pelirrojas que masajeaban mi miembro como gatas en celo – Me queda poco para correrme, ¡Vamos coño!

Dios, yo era el rey de los tríos. ¿Por qué me pasa esto? No hay nada mejor en el mundo que dos tías venerándote como si fueran el puto Mahoma. Sin venir a cuento, a mi mente vino la imagen de Bella, en medio de mi cama, masajeándose para mí… Y ¡Oh Señor! Mi ansiado orgasmo apareció, haciendo reír a las chicas delante. Uf, como me pone la risa post-coital, joder.

Las chicas se acercaron a mí y entendí su reacción, ellas también querían diversión. Una de las chicas estaba tumbada en la cama mientras yo la penetraba, la otra abrazada a mi espalda mientras yo la masturbaba con una mano. Acabamos corriéndonos los tres a la vez y dormidos en aquella cama de motel.

En mis sueños, aparecía Bella. ¡Joder, cómo la extrañaba! Me costaba admitirlo pero, para correrme necesitaba imaginar que era ella la que estaba en la cama conmigo. El primer día no me acosté con nadie, mi mente no me lo permitía. Pero el tercer día, mientras estaba en un bar de copas, una chica se acercó y no pude resistirme… Y aquí estoy, con dos chicas que siguen dormidas y yo con ganas de que la que aparezca a mi lado dormida sea Bella. ¿Cómo estará? ¿Lo estará pasando bien?

Sentí a lo lejos que mi teléfono móvil vibraba, pero ahora mismo no me apetecía levantarme para cogerlo. Cuando al saltar el buzón de voz oí la voz de Bella angustiada preguntando por mí, salté de la mullida cama y corrí para coger la llamada.

**Narrador omnisciente POV:**

- Un momento señorita Swan, sus resultados llegarán en seguida – la enfermera informó a Bella, la cual se encontraba en posición fetal sobre la camilla de urgencias.

Bella emitió un gruñido de desesperación mientras la enfermera iba a por sus resultados. Cuando entró la enfermera junto a un doctor, sus caras de póker dejaron a Bella confundida.

- Aquí están sus resultados. Me temo que no son buenas noticias. Su riñón izquierdo no diluye bien la orina.

- ¿Me voy a morir doctor? – preguntó Bella entrando en pánico.

- No, tranquila. Simplemente le recomiendo que vuelva a su hogar, ya que recibirá tratamiento casi a diario y como pone en su expediente no vive aquí. Trasladaremos su caso al hospital de Forks inmediatamente y usted debería reservar su viaje lo antes posible. El hospital le prestará un ordenador para que realice la reserva ahora mismo.

Tras realizar su reserva, Bella se dispuso a llamar a su padre para avisarle que volvería al día siguiente y que llegaría sobre las dos de la tarde. Le explicó brevemente su visita al médico, pero su padre no podía recogerla a esa hora en el aeropuerto porque trabajaba. A sí que decidió llamar a Edward para que la recogiera.

Pero Edward no contestaba. Seguro que está con otra chica demasiado ocupado para atenderme, pensó amargamente. Cuando saltó el contestador de voz, intentó hablar calmadamente, pero no lo consiguió.

- ¿Edward? ¡Edward! Bueno, ya que no puedes atender mi llamada te dejaré un mensaje…

- ¿Bella? ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué estás tan alterada? – Preguntó un Edward somnoliento tras encontrar su teléfono móvil.

- No, Edward…Necesito que me recojas en el aeropuerto mañana a las dos de la tarde. – se escucharon risitas tras la línea y una voz de chica llamando a Edward – Estoy enferma Edward, tienes que ayudarme… - cuando los sollozos de Bella fueron en aumento, decidió colgar sin despedirse.

* * *

**Nota de autor 2: **este drama es necesario para que la relación de estos dos avance, háganme caso! Dije en mi facebook (link en mi perfil) que no habría cap hasta el lunes pero como me voy de viaje decidí publicar esta parte que tenía escrita (porque el cap iba a ser más largo, para dejar el drama de un tirón) y luego publicaré la segunda parte. Besos!


	9. Chapter 9: dedo meñique

**Nota de autora:** gracias a mis lectores silenciosos, a los que dejan review y a los que me dan follow/favorite. Disfruten del cap y no se preocupen que le drama durará poco! Besos y disfruten el cap

* * *

**Edward POV:**

Una vez me dijeron que el tiempo no corre de la misma manera, que depende de la persona que te acompañe. Y tenían razón, pasar el tiempo con dos enamorados era lo peor del mundo. Bufé por decimo quinta vez al ver a Tanya y su amado meterse la lengua hasta la garganta.

- Búsquense un hotel – dije empezando a impacientarme. Tanya me sacó la lengua. – Oh, Tany, por favor. Usa tu lengua para metérsela a tu prometido hasta el intestino – El aludido rió a carcajadas y ella me miró feo.

_Vuelo proveniente de New York aterrizará en 10 minutos._ Al oír esto, salté de la silla del aeropuerto, donde llevaba casi dos horas esperando a que el vuelo de Bella llegara. Impacientemente vi bajar a todos los pasajeros del avión hasta que la vi, pálida como una sábana, bajar los escalones con una bolsa de papel en la mano. _De verdad que está enferma, asustaría al mismísimo Casper._ Cuando me vio, hizo el intento de sonreír pero su cara se tornó verde, abrió la bolsa y vomitó violentamente. Yo busqué a Tanya y su prometido con la mirada y ella me la devolvió angustiada.

Subí los escalones que le quedaban y la ayudé a bajar. Cuando pisamos tierra firme, se sentó en el suelo y enterró la cabeza entre las manos y yo no sabía qué mierda hacer.

- Ed, iremos a por el coche y les esperamos con él en marcha, debe de ir al hospital de inmediato. – dijo Tanya y acto seguido salieron disparados hacia el parking.

Juro por dios que intenté consolar a Bella de todas las formas posibles. Cuando por fin me miró con sus ojitos tristes, murmuró un _estoy enferma _y comenzó a llorar. Simplemente la acuné en mi pecho hasta que vi el coche de Tanya en la puerta. Ella agarró las maletas de Bella y yo la ayudé a caminar hasta el coche. Me senté con ella en el coche y la volví a acunar.

- ¿Qué te ocurre, Bella? – pregunté angustiado, ya que no había abierto la boca desde que bajó del avión.

- Es… Un problema con uno de mis órganos, no quise enterarme de mucho. – dijo evadiendo mi mirada. – Pero en el hospital me esperan para ingreso ya que traspasaron mi expediente aquí.

- Vamos hacia el hospital, bonita, no te preocupes, todo va a salir bien. – acaricié su pelo y continuamos el camino en silencio hasta llegar al hospital.

**hora después…**

- Necesita entrar al quirófano inmediatamente – dijo el doctor. Y yo, como todos los que estábamos allí pendientes de Bella, tragamos saliva.

Acto seguido, el doctor entró a quirófano y todos los presentes allí, familiares de Bella excepto Tanya y yo, bajaron a cafetería a por algo de comer. Pero yo sólo me quedé allí clavado en aquella silla de la sala de espera. Cerré los ojos sólo un segundo y caí dormido sin darme cuenta. La voz de Charlie, el padre de Bella, me despertó.

- Hey, Edmund. Te has dormido chico. Ten – dijo ofreciéndome una especie de sándwich, el cual devoré como si no hubiera comido en años. Cuando terminé de comer, hablé.

- Esto… Es Edward, señor. Y muchas gracias, llevo sin comer 3 horas. ¿Se sabe algo de Bella?

- La operación está a punto de finalizar, llevas dormido un largo tiempo – rió el hombre – Por cierto, yo quería preguntar algo… ¿Eres el novio de mi niña o algo?

_Tierra, trágame._

- Esto, yo… eh… uhmp… - comencé a tartamudear y Charlie se rió de mí-

- Tranquilo chico, que vas a sufrir un aneurisma. No muerdo – dijo dándome un golpe juguetón en el brazo – Sé que te gusta mi niña, no te has movido de aquí desde que entró, y si mi intuición de padre no me falla, son algo más que amigos.

- Pues… Todavía somos amigos – me miró como si tuviera 3 ojos – Recién estábamos conociéndonos y de repente ella decidió irse y luego pasó todo esto…

Charlie salió de su estupor y me miró con empatía.

- Chico, Sue me hizo lo mismo. Malditas chicas duras – se rió y le acompañé – pero que sepas que os doy mi bendición para que prosigáis vuestro camino juntos. Ella entrará en razón pronto, Ed. Ah, una última cosa. Cuidaros, no quiero nietos, soy demasiado joven – dijo incómodo y yo enrojecí hasta la médula.

Rápidamente una enfermera entró a quirófano empujando un carrito apresuradamente. Charlie y yo quedamos totalmente estáticos mirando las puertas por las cuales había desaparecido la enfermera hasta que un doctor salió preguntando por los familiares de Isabella Swan.

- Seré breve. Entró en parada cardio-respiratoria durante unos segundos. ¿No ha sentido ninguna molestia durante estos últimos meses? – Charlie negó y el médico le miró asombrado – Ha empeorado en un tiempo récord. Necesita un riñón urgentemente. Entrará en la lista de espera para uno pero pueden pasar meses. Si alguno de ustedes es donante, podría realizarse pruebas para ver si es compatible con la señorita Swan. En unos momentos podrán pasar a verla a la sala 5.

El médico desapareció por las puertas por las cuales había entrado. Charlie y yo nos miramos unos segundos sin hablar hasta que ambos reaccionamos y nos dirigimos a la sala 5.

A través de un cristal, Charlie y yo observamos como Isabella Swan se debatía entre la vida y la muerte. Incluso más pálida que cuando la traje al hospital, tumbada sobre una camilla y unida a miles de máquinas parecía una muñeca frágil. Quise protegerla de todo. Al poco tiempo me di cuenta de que todos habían vuelto y detrás de nosotros observaban la escena en un silencio sepulcral hasta que un sollozo rompió aquel silencio. Charlie Swan lloraba por su hija, y no era de esperar. Salí de allí como alma que lleva el diablo. Cuando llegué al parque más cercano me senté en un banco y fui consciente de 2 cosas.

La primera: protegería a Bella Swan con mi vida.

Y la segunda: Si necesitaba un puto riñón, le daría uno mío. Le bajaría el mismísimo cielo si hiciese falta.

Con esa decisión volví hacia su habitación donde me encontré con la puerta abierta y con una Bella la cual había sido sentada en la cama y sonrió al verme.

- Luces horrible chica – dije y ella rió conmigo. Abrió sus brazos y yo no pude hacer otra cosa más que estrujarla entre mis brazos. Pasó sus dedos por mi pelo y yo suspiré audiblemente.

- Lo sé, y también estoy muy enferma. Pero cuando estás conmigo se me pasa. Papá se ha ido a casa. No podía dejar de llorar. Y no quiero que nadie llore por mí. Encontraré un riñón y volveré a estar como antes.

La abracé fuertemente y ella escondió su cara en el hueco de mi cuello.

- Te he echado mucho de menos – dijo sobre mi cuello lo que me causó cosquillas.

- Yo también bonita, yo también. ¿Qué tal por New York? ¿Has experimentado mucho? - pregunté y se tensó.

Levanté su cara y vi como estaba ruborizada.

- Experimenté un poco, pero nunca en mi vida me había pasado lo que me pasó allí – la miré para que continuara – tuve que fingir orgasmos por doquier. ¿Qué mierda me hiciste, Edward Cullen?

Reí a carcajada limpia y ella me miró feo.

- Yo también experimenté, Bella. Necesitaba pensar que eras tú en vez de esas chicas para poder correrme. ¿Qué me has hecho, Bella Swan?

Ella simplemente rió, rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos y me besó. Y ahí, me di cuenta que Bella Swan me tenía enroscado en su dedo meñique.

* * *

Que levante la mano a quien le guste este Edward tierno! YOOOOOO

Dejen review, necesito saber sus opiniones :))


	10. Chapter 10: llegó la hora

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama de mi propiedad.

Grupo del fic y todas mis redes sociales en mi perfil, en unos dias actualizaré las imágenes de los caps, lo siento jjejeje

Gracias a todos/as aquellos que me leen, dejan review, favoritos etc. ¡Me sacais muchas sonrias!

Por último y no menos importante, mi preciosa Beta **LuluuPattinson, **que es un tesoro! :)

* * *

**Bella pov:**

- ¿Otra vez? – pregunté bajando de la camilla y caminando a la planta del hospital donde me realizaban la diálisis.

La enfermera se rió de mí al igual que Edward, que empujaba mi silla de ruedas. A él intenté mirarlo mal pero ¡mala idea! Porque tenía esa sonrisa rompe-bragas que me dejó totalmente en Babia.

Cuando entramos en la habitación, Edward quedó fuera pero mientras se cerraba la puerta me envió un beso que me hizo sonreír como tonta. Fui colocada en la camilla y la enfermera me colocó el cubrebocas y se enjuagó las manos. De un pequeño recipiente sacó la conocida bolsa que más tarde conectaría a mí y la limpió. Volvió a lavarse las manos. Colgó la bolsa en lo alto de la camilla y la conectó al tubo que salía de mi interior y yo desvié la mirada e intenté pensar en otra cosa. Mi mente viajó al hombre que aguardaba por mí en la sala de espera.

No se movía de mi lado. Cuando mi padre trabajaba, venía a verme y se traía su comida. Si me portaba bien me traía algo de la cafetería y cuando la enfermera venía con la inyección diaria me abrazaba como podía e intentaba calmarme. Llevaba ya una semana en este maldito hospital y mi riñón tampoco aparecía.

Cuando la enfermera me avisó que todo había acabado, me ayudó a sentarme en la silla de ruedas y me devolvió a mi habitación, pero no había rastro de Edward. La enfermera me dejó sentada en el sofá contiguo a la cama, aquel que ocupaba Edward cuando venía a verme.

Mientras leía un libro, Edward apareció en la habitación junto a Charlie y un médico. Me asusté, pero Charlie se situó a mi lado y pasó su brazo por mis hombros y me miró con la ilusión bailando en sus ojos.

- Señorita Swan, hemos encontrado donante para usted – miré a Charlie, quien lloraba de emoción, y yo no pude contener las lágrimas – Será operada mañana. Firme aquí por favor – me ofreció una carpeta con un documento que firmé rápidamente. – Señor Swan, acompáñeme por favor.

Cuando el doctor y mi padre abandonaron la habitación, Edward se arrodilló a mi altura y pasó la mano por mi pelo.

- ¿Se sabe quién me dará ese riñón, Edward? – pregunté disfrutando de sus caricias.

- Sí… Yo – dijo y abrí los ojos rápidamente. Le miré con cara de póker. Él me miró ¿ruborizado? – Soy compatible contigo cariño, vas a volver a poder vivir normalmente, claro, si no lo rechazas.

- Ay… no sé cómo agradecértelo Edward. – dije y me miró sonriendo – Ven aquí. – dije y le abracé lo más fuerte que pude.

Él me devolvió el abrazo y me besó la frente. Yo cerré los ojos y él entendió el mensaje ya que me besó en los labios hasta que la falta de aire se hizo presente.

- Venga bonita, a dormir que mañana nos espera un gran día – me dijo y me subí a la cama para acomodarme y dormir. Él se acomodó en ese dichoso sofá y nos miramos frente a frente un largo rato, en un silencio cómodo.

- ¿Ed? – Pregunté cuando pasó un tiempo – Tengo miedo.

Me miró con duda.

- Sí, tengo miedo de que esto no salga bien… No me gustan las operaciones ni los quirófanos.

Me silenció con un dedo.

- Shhh… Tranquila pequeña. Que yo estaré allí contigo a tu lado. Todo va a salir genial, no te preocupes. Venga, a dormir o llamaré a una enfermera para que te seden con esas agujas taaan enormes – dijo y yo me horroricé. Cerré los ojos e intenté dormir.

**Al día siguiente, a quince minutos de la operación**

En aquella habitación se encontraban Charlie y Sue, Rose y Emmett y los padres de Edward. Edward estaba sentado con la mirada fija en un punto de la habitación y yo me paseaba nerviosamente por la habitación.

Cuando unas enfermeras entraron para llevarse a Ed a quirófano, me detuve en seco. Él obedientemente firmó el papeleo necesario y se tumbó en la camilla.

- Nos vemos dentro de cuatro horas, Ed – intenté disimular mis nervios pero creo que no pude disimularlos mucho

- Claro, ladrona de riñones. En cuatro horas nos vemos – dijo apretando mi mano suavemente.

- No soy una ladrona, tú eres el que lo quiere sacar de tu cuerpo para dármelo a mí – dije y todos en la habitación rieron.

Cuando Edward se despidió de todos con un saludo militar y su madre se acercó para abrazarle, salió de la habitación. Más tarde, no sé exactamente cuánto tiempo transcurrió, llegó mi turno de marchar. Abracé a todos, incluidos los padres de Edward que inmediatamente se fueron a esperar que saliera su hijo de quirófano. Hasta la puerta de quirófano me acompañaron todos.

- Bueno señorita, cuente hasta 10 – me dijo un enfermero colocándome una mascarilla.

Cuando iba por el número 4, caí dormida.

* * *

**Nota de autor: **bueno bueno... ¿A quien le encanta este Ed enamorado hasta la medula? A MIIIII

Dejen review, necesito saber su opinión *pone ojitos y puchero* Besooos :)


	11. Chapter 11: era necesario

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de Stephenie Meyer, la trama mía.

Gracias a todos los que me leen, dejan review o dan follow/fav y a mi preciosa Beta **LuluuPattinson **que es un amor .

Quería pedir perdón por la nota de autor por si fue muy dura y tener que obligaros a dejar review, espero que no molestara a nadie. Mil disculpas. Sin más dilación, aquí está el cap.

* * *

**Bella POV:**

Comencé a volver en conciencia pero, durante un par de minutos, permanecí con los ojos cerrados, analizando mi alrededor. Se oían voces, parecían dos enfermeras hablando. Una de las voces sonaba muy cerca de mí, trabajando en algo en mi brazo. Decidí abrir los ojos.

Eran dos Barbies, literalmente. Rubias de ojos azules y pelo hasta la cintura, que conversaban con Edward animadamente. Como no se habían dado cuenta de que había despertado, decidí volver a cerrar los ojos.

- No nos volviste a llamar, Ed. Eso nos llegó al ego – dijo la enfermera que estaba a su lado, revisando sus signos vitales. _Já, chúpate esa rubia hueca._ – Era nuestro primer trío y pensamos que habíamos hecho algo mal…

Eh, un momento… ¿Trío? ¿Cómo que un trío? _Oye niña tonta, tú dejaste claro que no erais nada, así que es libre de hacer lo que quiera, no tienes motivos para ponerte celosa._ Me regañó mi yo interior y tuve que callarme.

- No, no fue por eso… Esta señorita de aquí me llamó y tuve que ir al aeropuerto a recogerla – dijo disculpándose y yo tuve ganas de abrir los ojos y soltar un _Ha, ha _como Nelson en Los Simpsons.

- Ya nos hemos enterado que le has dado un riñón a ella… Eres muy valiente, no todo el mundo hace eso por alguien. – dijo la enfermera de mi lado.

Apostaba 100 dólares a que Edward estaba sonrojado. Radicalmente cambiaron de tema.

- Cuando necesites otra noche como aquella, avísanos – dijo una de las enfermeras rubias tontas y tuve ganas de ahorcarla. Él rió encantado.

- Por supuesto. Sois geniales juntas, ¿Hacéis tríos muy a menudo? – preguntó Edward interesado y yo tuve ganas de cortarle los huevos. Estaba muuuuuuy celosa.

- La verdad que sí. También somos Swingers, ya sabes nos hacemos pasar por pareja y nos intercambiamos con otras o simplemente otra pareja se nos une y pasamos la noche los 4… Somos de mente abierta – rió coqueta.

_No sólo la mente tenéis abierta… Rubias asquerosas._ En mi cabeza aparecía una hoguera y yo, tras lanzar sus cadáveres, bailaba la danza de la felicidad.

- Lo mejor es cuando las dos felais al mismo tiempo, una con las manos y otra con la boca, casi muero allí mismo – dijo Edward como un niño cuando vuelve de Disneyland.

- Síp – rió marcando la "p" y yo decidí para mi paz mental abrir los ojos.

Enfoqué mi mirada en el pecho y la enfermera de mi lado me miró contenta.

- ¡Mira quién ha despertado! ¡Mira Ed! – dijo ayudando a Edward a ponerse de costado y me sonrió aliviado, como si llevara esperándome toda la vida.

- Hola Bells, ¿Te duele algo? – preguntó y yo puse una mueca cuando sentí a las enfermeras sacándome sangre de mi brazo izquierdo.

Las enfermeras me miraron y soltaron una risita. Me cabreé hasta límites insospechados.

- Sí, tengo miedo a las agujas. ¿Algún problema? – gruñí de mal humor y Edward se rió de mí. Las rubias me miraron asombradas.

- Alguien se levantó de mal humor. Sé feliz, Edward te ha regalado una parte de él. Yo que tú estaría feliz y no malhumorada. – se rió de mí y yo le envié una mirada envenenada al techo.

Edward me miraba con diversión pero con comprensión en la mirada, como si supiera el porqué de mi mal humor. Seguro que sabía que estaba despierta._ Cabrón_.

Cuando las enfermeras le volvieron a colocar en la camilla y salieron, hablé.

- ¿Sabías que estaba despierta antes de abrir los ojos? – casi escupí. Edward, quien estaba bebiendo agua, casi se atraganta.

- No – mintió. Y yo no pude más que reír por lo mal que mentía.

- Edward, mientes fatal. – me reí.

- Está bien, sí, lo sabía. – dijo rascándose la nuca incómodo.

Y yo estallé. Y de qué manera.

- ¿Tú sabes que siento algo por ti y te pones a hablar delante de mí con tus amiguitas sobre lo bien que la pasasteis la otra noche? ¿Esa noche en la que yo me puse tan enferma que casi creí morir? ¿Tienes la poca vergüenza de decirlo delante de mí? Pues perdón si te interrumpí aquella noche – y cuando acabé de hablar noté que estaba llorando.

- Bella, era necesario… - dijo con voz débil.

_Edward, la estás cagando pero bien._ Dijo mi yo interior. Le dejé continuar.

- Era necesario porque lo mismo que tú te has sentido celosa de esta conversación, así estuve yo durante todo tu viaje a New York – dijo ¿resentido?

- Era necesario, Edward… - simplemente contesté. Me miró como si estuviera loca. – Necesitábamos experimentar sin encontrarnos en cada esquina. No seríamos felices si mientras uno está con una pareja se encuentra al otro. Era para eso. Si mientras estábamos con la otra persona o personas – remarqué con asco – y pensábamos en nosotros, sabríamos que sentimos algo.

El silencio reinó durante minutos hasta que Edward decidió hablar.

- Tú… ¿pensaste en mí mientras… ya sabes…? - se sonrojó.

Ay este Ed, habla de tríos y felaciones con rubias tontas y ahora se sonroja. Me reí.

- Es más, no pude correrme con ninguno. He fingido al menos 10 orgasmos. – Edward me miró ¿aliviado? – ¿Y tú qué? A ver, infórmame.

- Pues… Siempre tuve que pensar en ti para llegar a correrme – dijo mientras me miraba intensamente.

Nos quedamos en silencio mirándonos durante un buen rato hasta que Charlie, Sue y los padres de Edward vinieron a visitarnos. Trajeron algo de comida normal, y no esa mierda que daban los hospitales, y cuando se acabó la hora de visitas se marcharon. Cuando estaba a punto de dormirme entró un enfermero y ¡Dios, qué enfermero! Me pidió que me colocara de costado y yo supe para qué: la maldita inyección.

Y entonces sucedió lo siguiente. Edward extendió su brazo y yo tomé su mano mientras recibía mi sedante y más tarde era Edward el que recibía la inyección.

Cuando el enfermero salió Edward dio un apretón a mi mano.

- ¿Bonita? ¿Sigues consciente? – preguntó y yo contesté con un "uhmmm". Él rió suavemente.

- Bueno hablaré. La conversación de esta tarde me ha abierto los ojos. Dejemos de jugar a la gallinita ciega. Cuando salgamos de aquí y estemos totalmente recuperados, saldremos en una cita e intentaremos que lo nuestro salga adelante. ¿De acuerdo?

Estaba un poco grogui, pero asentí y Edward rió con su risa de campanitas que enamoraba.

- Duerme bonita, pronto saldremos de aquí – me arrulló y yo me dejé llevar por Morfeo

* * *

**Nota de autor:** espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Queda poco drama, tranquilos!

Nos leemos pronto, besos


	12. Chapter 12: deseo

Quiero dar las gracias a mis lectoras, tanto a las que dejan review como a las silenciosas y a las que dan follow/favorite. También a mi beta **LuluuPattinson **que me ayuda en esta locura de fic!

* * *

**Bella POV:**

Abre bien la boca, Bella, que va el avión – dijo Edward sosteniendo la cuchara con sopa. Negué riendo y él fingió enfadarse. Con su brazo libre me inmovilizó y me vi obligada a tomar lo que había en la cuchara.

Odio la sopa, y las medicinas. ¡Quiero comer comida normal! – pataleé. Edward rió encantado.

Los dos nos recuperábamos satisfactoriamente. Él hacía su vida normalmente. Yo estaba obligada a tomar comida suave y a drogarme a pastillas cada 8 horas. Había días que no me apetecía salir de la cama, y no había dios que lo consiguiera… Ni Edward, ni mi padre, ni si quiera los padres de Edward. Simplemente lloraba y rogaba por no tomar más pastillas.

Otros días, me levantaba resplandeciente y daba gracias por no haber rechazado el riñón y por tener a un hombre así a mi lado, que se había mudado a mi habitación de huéspedes para vigilar que no me olvidara de mi medicación. Aunque no dormía allí, obviamente. Simplemente era para mantener las apariencias.

En unos meses – suspiró – si tu organismo funciona bien, te irán reduciendo la medicación y podrás aumentar la comida normal en tu dieta corazón – dijo peinando mi cabello y yo solo pude comérmelo a besos.

Cuando nos dieron el alta, el doctor tuvo una charla privada que me avergonzó hasta la médula. _Nada de sexo ni masturbación hasta que a ambos se nos retiraran los puntos de la operación. Y cuando estos fueran retirados, nos recomendó algunas posturas para comenzar. _Lo peor fue cuando sacó unas fotografías y nos explicó cómo realizar cada una. Juro por Dios que nunca me había avergonzado tanto. Sin embargo, Edward estaba intentado aparentar normalidad, y lo consiguió. Por eso, dormíamos en la misma cama, pero no había nada de sexo desde mi operación, y joder

Edward tenía sus puntos retirados desde hace dos días, pero yo tenía uno que parecía no querer irse de mi cuerpo. Y parecía que estaba en celo, joder. Tener a ese hombre en mi casa y que le veía salir de la ducha con su pelo mojado y sin camisa… ¡Ay! Y hablando de duchas, mi mente voló hasta esta mañana, cuando mi época de sequía acabó y pude disfrutar de mi compañero de piso… ¡Bendito sexo!

**Flashback**

Llevaba un rato en la cama. Me encantaba despertar y tenerle a mi lado, ya sea dormido o viéndome dormir. Pero no estaba y se oía la ducha. Nunca había sido una persona de usar camisones de encaje, pero ahora que solo tenía un punto de sutura y una doctora amiga de Sue me comentó que con solo un punto, si se tenía cuidado se podían mantener relaciones, decidí que era hora de comprar ropa para alegrar la vista de mi compañero de piso. Me coloqué el camisón y me encaminé hasta el cuarto de baño, y abrí la puerta. La imagen que tuve fue gloriosa. Edward se encontraba en la ducha, ajeno a que yo me encontraba allí. Coloqué un brazo sobre mi cabeza y doblé mi cintura de la forma más sexy que pude. Cuando salió de la ducha y miró en mi dirección, su boca calló al suelo literalmente.

Una doctora me dijo que podiámos hacerlo si tenemos cuidado y yo lo necesito… - a esta altura de mi verborrea se había acercado a mi y me observaba casi con adoración.

Diosa – salió de sus labios, y a continuación me besó.

Me desnudó despacio alegando que le encantaba ese camisón y me metió en la ducha. Llenó la bañera y allí nos tumbamos, yo sobre su pecho.

¿Estás segura Bella? –le miré mal – Es decir, yo también lo necesito y estás demasiado buena y llevo fantaseando en enterrarme en ese estrecho coño - gruñó en mi cuello y mi centro se estremeció – pero seguiremos las posturas que nos recomendó el doctor.

Nos encaminamos hacia la cama. La primera postura recomendada fue el misionero, preferentemente sobre una cama, y allí estábamos. Besuqueándonos y manoseándonos como si fuera nuestra primera vez juntos.

Oye – resopló separando sus labios de mis pechos, los cuales estaban duros e hinchados. Yo me retorcí por su separación. – quiero hacerte el amor, tomémonoslo con calma.

Recorrió cada parte de cuerpo con besos mientras yo tomé el sobre plateado de mi segundo cajón de la mesa de noche. Saqué el preservativo y lo coloqué lentamente, y vi su cara y supe que estaba disfrutando de la caricia.

Hicimos el amor lenta y suavemente, como dos amantes inexpertos que descubren el cuerpo del otro por primera vez. Cuando ambos alcanzamos el clímax nos abrazamos como si aquello hubiera sido algo nuevo y extraño. Nos tumbamos en el cochón, uno al lado del otro y sonreímos.

Te quiero – dijimos al mismo tiempo y reimos por la coincidencia. Toda la tarde la pasamos así, en la cama, y no precisamente durmiendo.

Cuando desperté después de la tercera ronda, todo estaba en silencio y a oscuras. Me incorporé en la cama y me encontré una nota que rezaba:

_Mi querida Isabella. En tu silla he dejado ropa, póntela. Sólo la que hay en la silla. Maquíllate y ponte preciosa, aunque con lo preciosa que eres no haría falta pero cúmpleme el capricho. Nos encontrarnos muy pronto…_

_PD: La segunda pista está en un lugar el cual visitas por las noches dentro de esta casa. No tardes._

Me quedé en blanco por lo menos unos tres minutos.

Cuando giré mi vista hasta la silla de la ropa, encontré simplemente unas bragas de encaje con una especie de chal trasparente. Básicamente iba a jugar a este juego en bragas. _¿Quieres jugar Edward? Vamos a jugar_ pensé. Me maquillé suavemente y cuando terminé pensé.

¿Un lugar que yo visito mucho de noche? Miré en el cuarto de baño y nada, ya que mi vejiga tenía poco aguante. También miré la biblioteca, ya que cuando tenía insomnio solía leer, pero no hallé nada. Por último solo se me ocurría el frigorífico. Y ahí allé la segunda pista.

_Oh, chica lista. Bienvenida a la segunda pista. Solo te pido que mientras vas hacia la tercera pista, contonees las caderas, quiero ver como se mueve ese culito que me vuelve loco. _"- Graciano, el mundo me parece lo que es: un teatro, en que cada uno hace un papel. El mío es... bien triste."

_¿Te suena? Busca la cita y allí encontrarás la siguiente pista. No olvides tu trasero ;)_

Me encaminé hacia la biblioteca contoneándome como bien decía la nota, y mientras lo hacía me giré para ver si Edward estaba por allí para verme, como decía la nota, pero solo vi mi salón. Cuando llegué a la biblioteca y encontré el libro (el Mercader de Venecia), tuve que buscar la página donde se encontraba la cita vi la última pista.

_Este piso es muy pequeño y no daba para más, así que aquí acaba tu aventura y además como te siga viendo solo con esa ropa te voy a saltar encima… Ahora, hazme caso. Túmbate en la alfombra, cierra los ojos y espérame con las piernas abiertas. Te quiero expuesta totalmente para mí._

Simplemente ese párrafo me había excitado al máximo e hice caso a la nota tumbándome. Sentí las pisadas por el pasillo y a cada paso mi excitación crecía.

* * *

¿Quién quiere saber lo que ocurre después? YOOOOO

¿Quién quiere un Edward que le haga Jinkanas así? YOOOOOO

Nos leemos en el próximo cap, dejen review *pone ojitos*

PD: Estoy escribiendo un fic nuevo basado en la película **La boda de mi hermana**, si no la han visto les recomiendo que la vean! :)


	13. Chapter 13: ventajas de vivir con Edward

Disclaimer:La trama mía, todo lo demás de Stephenie Meyer

**Atención: **Este cap contiene palabras malsonantes (esta palabra me mata jajaja) y sexo fuerte, pero si es rated M está de más que lo diga, pero yo por si acaso.

Gracias a mi preciosa Beta **LuluuPattinson** por su ayuda y a todas mis lectoras, tanto a las silenciosas como las que dejan review o follow/fav. Disfruten ;)

* * *

**Bella POV**

Las pisadas se detuvieron en el marco de la puerta. Mi centro se estremeció.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya… ¿A quién tenemos aquí? Pero si es una pequeña golfa – dijo con una risita. Me mantuve con los ojos cerrados e intentando disimular mi excitación. – Así me gustan, calladas y sumisas.

Se acercó a mi lado y abrí los ojos por un segundo. ¡Llevaba una fusta, joder! La deslizó por mi cuello y por mis pechos. Continuó hasta mi centro y justo donde mi clítoris se encontraba hinchado y duro dio un suave golpecito. Gemí por la sensación.

- Mira, mira, a la pequeña golfa le gusta mi fusta – rió encantado y yo alcé mi cabeza y le miré mal. Me devolvió la mirada. – Te propongo un juego.

- ¿Qué clase de juego? – pregunté desafiante.

Edward negó teatralmente.

- Tsk, no pequeña golfa. A mí no me desafíes. Tu castigo será no correrte – se rió y yo protesté como cuando era pequeña y mi madre ponía de comer judías blancas. – Te voy a golpear con esta fusta pero no te correrás y si lo haces, te castigaré sin sexo durante una semana.

Acercó una silla a mi lado, desabrochó su pantalón el cual cayó al suelo y su miembro duro se alzó victorioso. Mientras que con la mano derecha sostenía la fusta, con la izquierda comenzó a masturbarse. Creo que babeé por la imagen.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda? – pregunté coqueta. Alzó una ceja.

- Túmbate y cierra el pico, pequeña malvada. ¿Por qué estás tan deseable simplemente en ropa interior? Me voy a correr solo de verte, joder – golpe de la fusta en mi clítoris – eres una – otro golpe – pequeña golfa – otro golpe – y te voy – otro golpe – a castigar – otro golpe.

A estas alturas, me retorcía como posesa y él se masturbaba a un ritmo casi frenético. Lo ralentizó de repente y yo le miré sin entender.

- ¿Dónde quieres que me corra, preciosa? - preguntó con su voz excitada, la cual mandaba mis bragas de viaje sin retorno.

Señalé mis pechos. Rió encantado. Continuó acariciándose y yo, para ayudar, masajeé mis propios pechos (algo que nunca había hecho, solo me había masturbado en un par de ocasiones, y simplemente con un vibrador) e introduje un dedo en mi vagina, lo que hizo que soltara un sonoro jadeo necesitado y Edward me mirara con los ojos como platos. Continuó así a pequeños tramos de tiempo y después ralentizó el ritmo para besarme con furia y cuando nos separamos por aire, él continuó con su ritmo frenético. Me tumbé en el suelo y él se arrodilló encima de mí y apuntó a mis pechos, donde culminó. ¡Oh, joder, que pedazo de sesión de auto placer!

Cuando se recuperó, puse mi mejor puchero (el cual derretía a los tíos y me aseguraba otra ronda más) y él sonrió con su sonrisa moja bragas.

- Voy a romper tus bragas – anunció y escuché la tela rasgarse – Dios, estás tan mojada – dijo penetrándome sin más dilación – Cabálgame, pequeña puta.

Y así lo hice. Salté y grité hasta que me embargó mi clímax. Él quería volver a correrse por lo que me colocó boca arriba de nuevo y volvió a correrse sobre mis pechos y estómago.

- Eres perfecta – dijo acunando mi cara, y me derretí – Venga, a la ducha, perversa. – y me llevó hasta allí en brazos.

Había preparado la bañera con velas y mucha espuma. Me colocó delicadamente y bañó y enjabonó como si fuera una niña pequeña. Lo mismo hice con él. Pero para nuestra cena romántica solo me dejó usar unas bragas rojas y un liguero.

Nos sentamos a la mesa (uno al lado del otro) y nos dimos de comer mutuamente. Durante el postre, cuando Edward me dio una cucharada de tarta de tres chocolates, lamí ésta de forma descarada y sus ojos se pusieron como platos. Así continuó nuestra cena (preparada por él) y más tarde acabamos en el sofá, acurrucados.

- ¿Ha sido fuerte lo de esta tarde? Estabas muy excitada y tal, pero no te he preguntado si te gusta ese tipo de sexo – preguntó nervioso.

- La verdad, lo he practicado muy pocas veces. En las relaciones de una noche solo buscas correrte con penetración - expliqué – pero me ha encantado, sobretodo la parte en la que me has bañado casi con adoración, eres muy tierno cuando te lo propones.

- Sacas de mí cosas que jamás habría hecho, señorita Swan – me miró con cara de póker - Nunca me había corrido en las tetas de nadie, y ha sido fabuloso – sonrió - ¿podemos repetir? – dijo cogiéndome en brazos y llevándome al dormitorio.

- Sí, pero mejor en la encimera de la cocina, nunca lo he hecho ahí.

Me sentó en la encimera, me besó en los labios y, tras tantear mi centro y ver lo excitada que estaba, me penetró.

¿Dónde has estado toda mi vida, Edward Cullen?

* * *

¿Quién quiere un Edward con fusta? YOOOOOO

Espero les haya gustado, el próximo cap será divertido, se lo aseguro!

**PD: **os dejo un pequeño adelanto de mi próxima historia, pero hasta que no acabe esta no la publicaré, dejen su opinión.

**En la boda de mi hermana:**

A Bella Swan no le habían advertido que, si coges las monedas que la gente lanza a la fuente de venus, éstos se enamoran de tí...

- ¡Socorro, Rose! - gritó Bella mientras aporreaba la puerta - me persiguen 5 chicos y todos dicen estar enamorados de mí.


	14. Chapter 14: sal

Perdón por la tardanza, pero no sabía cómo continuar la historia.

Quiero dar las gracias a mi preciosa beta **LuluuPattinson** por estar ahí en mis crisis de imaginación, eres un solete.

Y por último y no por ello menos importante, vosotros mis lectores. Disfruten :)

* * *

**Bella POV:**

¡Bella! – escuché a Edward quejarse por enésima vez – He aprendido la lección… ¿Me dejas volver a la cama contigo?

¡Te aguantas señor invito-a-casa-a-la-primera-guarra-que-se-me-insinúa! – grité y le ignoré deliberadamente.

Y os preguntaréis porqué está Edward durmiendo en el sofá, pues aquí va la explicación…

**Flashback** **en Edward POV:**

Ir de compras con Bella Swan me gustaba, es decir, soy el chico que espera a que su chica salga de la tienda rodeada de bolsas y no lo discuto… Pero ir al supermercado es la mayor mierda del planeta. ¿Dónde coño estaba la puta sal? Ni que fuera el Santo Grial. Oí un carraspeo y me giré para encontrarme con una pedazo de rubia. Es decir, Bella me gustaba pero si veo una tía buena tengo que reconocerlo.

Hola, mi nombre es Kate – se presentó ella misma ofreciéndome la mano para un apretón.

Encantado, mi nombre es Edward – besé sus nudillos y ella rió coqueta.

Llevas un rato observando este estante con el ceño fruncido. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? – preguntó.

No encuentro la sal – declaré derrotado.

Buscó en su cesta de la compra y me ofreció un paquete de sal.

Para ti, acaba de llamarme mi madre para decirme que no necesita sal y justo iba a devolverla a su lugar, pero parece que tú le vas a dar mejor uso.

Muchísimas gracias – le agradecía de veras.

¿Entonces qué? ¿De compras solo o con la novia? – preguntó mirando a ambos lados.

Mierda, ¿Bella y yo que éramos? ¿Amigos con derechos? ¿Qué respondo?

De compras con mi compañera de piso, es Bella Swan – dije rascándome la nuca.

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

¿Bella Swan? ¡Estudiaba conmigo! ¡Llevo sin verla algo así como un año! – dijo dando saltitos – Así que sois compañeros de piso… - deliberó - ¿Tú crees que podría darle una sorpresa? Dime donde vivís y yo voy, pero no le digas nada, es una sorpresa.

Por un segundo, dudé, pero si eran amigas le gustaría pasar una tarde con ella, así que le di nuestra dirección y mientras ella decía cosas como "será genial", "Bella se va a sorprender muchísimo" yo solo podía mirar a mi Bella, la cual nos observaba desde lejos con cara de pocos amigos.

Pagamos la comida y el camino a casa en total silencio. Mientras colocábamos la comida en el frigorífico, Bella habló.

¿No tienes nada que contarme? ¿Quién era esa rubia tan amable – casi escupió la palabra amable – que te ha ayudado?

Es tu compañera de carrera, Kate – expliqué.

Se carcajeó y yo la miré sin entender.

Edward, es lo más tonto del universo. Yo creo que solo se metió en la carrera para conocer tíos y follar… Y nos llevábamos a muerte porque un chico la rechazó porque le gustaba yo, y no me soporta.

Me sorprendí.

Entonces, si te digo que va a venir a casa te vas a enfadar – solté rápidamente.

Algunas veces pareces idiota, Edward – se rió de mi – lo ha hecho para poder verte de nuevo… Si mientras hablaba contigo babeaba como una adolescente hormonada… Pero lo peor de todo es que tú la has invitado a casa – se fue hasta la habitación y cerró la puerta con un portazo.

Suspiré cansado.

Bella, bonita, abre la puerta – intenté razonar con ella.

No quiero verte, vete, necesito ir al baño – dijo y yo le hice caso, y fui a sentarme al sofá.

La escuché salir de la habitación y entrar al baño. Más tarde salió y volvió a encerrarse en el dormitorio. Cogí del frigorífico un par de piezas de fruta y las dejé enfrente de nuestro dormitorio.

En el suelo tienes un poco de fruta, Bells, por si tienes hambre – dije y acto seguido volví al sofá para ver la tele.

Sobre las 7, apareció Kate en el apartamento. Tras ofrecerle algo de beber y acomodarla en el sofá, intenté volver a hablar con Bella pero ni siquiera me contestó. Volví al sofá para atender a nuestra visita.

¿Y Bella? ¿Dónde está? – preguntó.

Se encuentra un poco indispuesta – simplemente dije y Kate pilló la indirecta, porque no volvimos a hablar de ella.

Cuando íbamos a cenar Kate y yo, Bella decidió salir de la habitación y solo nos saludó brevemente y alegó que había quedado, para después salir por la puerta. Yo sabía que no estaba bien y, diciéndole a Kate que tenía que marcharme, decidí salir tras ella. Kate y yo salimos a la calle y yo fui hasta el parque donde Bella y yo solíamos ir a leer, y la encontré llorando. La abracé.

Perdóname bonita, soy un idiota y un cabrón. Por favor perdóname – dije y ella simplemente me abrazó más fuerte.

Así continuamos hasta que Bella dejó de llorar e hipar. Yo simplemente le acaricié el pelo.

Vas a dormir en el sofá a pesar de consolarme, no te voy a perdonar tan fácilmente – anunció y yo me quejé.

Jo, Bonita, déjame por lo menos dormir en la cama de invitados – negó y me resigné a hacerle caso.

**3 horas después**

¡Bella! –me quejé por décima vez – He aprendido la lección… ¿Me dejas volver a la cama contigo?

¡Te aguantas señor invito-a-casa-a-la-primera-guarra-que-se-me-insinua! – gritó. Bufé cabreado.

Una idea pasó por mi cabeza… Si tanto le gustaba la fusta, la iba a utilizar para librarme de mi castigo… ¡Un mes sin sexo y sin masturbarme! ¡Dios, me iba a morir!

Saqué la fusta del estante donde estaba guardada y me encaminé hasta nuestro dormitorio. Abrí la puerta silenciosamente y me acerqué a Bella, la cual llevaba solo unas bragas de encaje ¡Joder, estaba muy duro solo de verla. Deslicé la fusta por su costado y ella ronroneó todavía en sueños, pero cuando golpeé uno de sus pezones con ella, abrió los ojos y me recibió con sus pezones erectos. Sin más demora, tanteé su sexo y me la encontré húmeda y con su clítoris duro como una piedra.

Vaya vaya… Tu sexo necesita una mano y yo estoy dispuesto a complacerle – introduje un dedo y con mi pulgar masajeé su hinchado botón de placer, ella soltó un sonoro gemido y asintió - pues… ¿Está preparada para una gran sesión de sexo, señorita? – asintió.

Oh, joder. Que noche más larga nos esperaba…


	15. Chapter 15: más que a ninguna

¡Nuevo capítulo mis lectores/as! Espero que lo disfruten.

Capítulo veteado por **LuluuPattinson **¡Miles de gracias guapa!

Agradecer a mis lectoras silenciosas como a aquellas que dejan review. Enjoy!

**Bella POV:**

Desperté a la mañana siguiente entre los brazos de mi compañero de piso. En realidad estaba castigado por traer a una rubia hueca a casa pero acabamos teniendo sexo por varias partes de la casa. ¿Cuántas veces? Ni me acuerdo. ¿Qué posturas? Tampoco lo recuerdo.

Como pude salí de entre los brazos de mi Edward y fui a desayunar a la cocina. La pobre estaba desordenada y me encontré algunos objetos en el suelo. Los recogí sonrojada, recordando que ésta fue la primera parada tras un primer orgasmo en nuestra cama. Tras recuperarnos de ese orgasmo, Edward pensó que sería una gran idea tener sexo sobre la encimera, pero ambos sentados. La fricción fue espectacular, y fue diferente. La gente normal habla de hacer el amor, se refiere a estar en una cama pero él me hizo el amor allí, sobre la encimera. Sus brazos me tomaron por la espalda, sacándome de mi ensoñación.

Buenos días hermosa – dijo besando mi nuca – en qué piensas? Parece que tus pensamientos eran muy buenos, ni te has enterado que me he levantado.

Me giré para abrazarlo y enterré mi cara en su cuello.

Sólo recordaba nuestra sesión de sexo en la encimera – sentí sus labios, los cuales estaban en mi pelo, curvarse en una sonrisa. – aunque… Opino que podríamos repetirlo… - dije mientras enredaba mis brazos en su cuello.

Se quedó estático por unos segundos, como rechazando mi toque, y yo me imaginé lo peor.

No – contestó, y yo le miré como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo en la frente – estoy harto de esto. Tenemos que hablar, Bella. Urgente – le miré sin entender aunque mi mente trabajaba a mil por hora. ¿No querrá seguir acostándose conmigo? ¿Me habrá engañado con Kate? ¿Se habrá enamorado de otra?

Mi preocupación tenía que ser palpable porque Edward me llevó hacia el dormitorio y me sentó en la cama, para después salir a la cocina. Yo aún seguía en estado catatónico, sin poder articular palabra. Cuando mis ojos se cerraron comencé a hiperventilar.

Edward colocó una de sus manos húmedas en mi cuello y otra en mi frente y fue eso lo que me trajo de vuelta al mundo real.

Jesús Bella, te has puesto pálida – suspiró - ¿Te he asustado? No era mi intención.

Estoy bien… creo – susurré - ¿Qué era eso que tenías que decirme?

Se aclaró la garganta.

Bella, quiero llevar esto a otro nivel – le miré sin comprender, aunque me hacía una idea de por dónde iban los tiros… - no solo quiero ser tu compañero de piso y que solo tengamos sexo en todos los rincones del piso. Me gustas Bella, muchísimo. Más de lo que nunca he querido a una mujer. Una vez creí estar enamorado, pero no se compara a esto – llevó mi mano a su pecho, justo sobre su corazón. – late por ti pequeña. ¿Quieres ser mi novia, Bella?

Tarde unos momentos en asimilarlo. SÍ, JODER. _Tonta Bella, contéstale, está esperando tu respuesta. _Me recriminó mi yo interior.

Pues claro que sí Edward. Me enamoré de ti en el mismo momento que entraste en el coche.

Estuvimos todo el resto de mañana en la cama, celebrándolo como es debido. Pero esta vez con una clara diferencia. No follamos, hicimos el amor. Y menuda diferencia. Haber, no me malinterpretéis. Los polvos rápidos en la ducha eran una cosa y aquí tumbados en la cama adorándonos era otra. Y joder que si me gustaban ambas.

Para comer pedimos pizzas, las cuales comimos en la misma cama para después continuar en la cama.

Bella – me llamó y yo gruñí porque estaba exhausta y necesitaba dormir – no quedan condones. Iré a la tienda y aprovecho para comprar algo de comida para cenar

Le abracé, le di un besito casto. Él se vistió y fue a la tienda. Dormí un rato más hasta que escuché el timbre de la puerta. ¿Quién sería? Iban a echar la puerta abajo. Me levanté de mala gana y fui a abrir la puerta, encontrándome a mi padre frente a ella.

¡Papá! – exclamé dándole un abrazo el cual me correspondió - ¡Qué alegría! ¡Pasa, estamos solos!

Preparé un café para ambos y nos sentamos en el comedor.

¿Y Sue, papá? ¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué no ha venido? – le pregunté.

Ella se encuentra un poco indispuesta cariño, y se ha quedado en cama – contestó. – Pero yo venía a comentarte algo. Quiero casarme con ella, y quería saber tu opinión antes de decírselo a ella.

Le abracé feliz. Por fin iba mi padre iba a tener su "final de cuento de hadas"

Estoy encantada papá. Por fin podrás tener tu final feliz. Sé que quisiste mucho a mamá pero te mereces a Sue y Sue te merece a ti. ¿Tienes pensado cuando quieras que sea la boda?

Charlie dudó unos segundos.

Quiero que sea en febrero – declaró.

Yo hice una mueca.

Eww. Papá, hará frío. Yo quiero ponerme un vestido sin pasar frio – me quejé y él rió.

Seguro que Sue pondrá esa misma excusa. Pero ese mes fue cuando nos conocimos. Pero ella querrá que sea en primavera.

Le di la razón.

Yo también quiero que sea en primavera – concordé.

Charlamos toda la tarde hasta que Edward llegó con la compra y se unió a la charla. Le informamos sobre la boda y concordó en que él también prefería la primavera. Invitamos a mi padre a quedarse a cenar pero se negó argumentando que tenía que ir a cuidar a Sue.

Mientras cenábamos, Edward y yo comentamos como serían nuestras bodas ideales.

Mi boda ideal sería con Isabella Swan. ¿La conoces? – preguntó, y yo le seguí el juego.

No, pero conociéndote, debe de ser una gran mujer.

Se suele levantar de mal humor y despeinada. Es algo olvidadiza y cuando le baja la regla se le olvida y suele manchar las sábanas – me reí con él – cabezona como ella sola y un poco testaruda. ¿Pero sabes qué? – juntó su frente con la mía – sus ojos marrones me hipnotizan, tiene la sonrisa más perfecta del mundo y su pasta enamoraría hasta al más idiota de todos. Tendrá miles de defectos sí, pero sus virtudes son más y la amo.

_Ay Edward… ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecerte?_ Decidí que era mi momento para declararme indirectamente.

Mi marido ideal sería Edward Anthony Cullen, ¿Le conoces? – negó sonriendo. Continué. – Ese tipo odia los peines, creo que jamás se peina. Se deja la tapar del váter levantada y cuando se baña llena tanto la bañera que rebosa. Es un cabezón que antes trataba a las mujeres como si fueran de usar y tirar pero que ahora se ha enamorado y de una gran manera. Sus orbes verdes enamorarían a cualquiera y yo he tenido la suerte de que se enamore de…

No me dejó terminar para besarme con adoración. Abrazándome a él nos guió hasta el dormitorio donde continuamos con la sesión de besos hasta caer dormidos en los brazos del otro.


	16. Chapter 16: completa

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? ¿Me echaron de menos? Porque yo sí.

A ver, me excuso. La universidad me tiene asfixiada, y eso que dicen que educación infantil es lo más fácil... ¡JÁ!

Pero bueno, aquí estoy con un cap nuevo. Espero lo disfruten. ¡Vienen nuevas noticias en este cap! ¿Alguien se las olía?

Miles de gracias a mi beta preciosa **LuluuPattinson **que corrige todos mis errores, y a mis lectoras tanto las silenciosas como aquellas que dejan review, ¡OS AMO!

Sin querer entretenerlas más, ¡a leer!

* * *

**Bella POV:**

Sentí las lágrimas de emoción al ver que mi padre ya era esposo de Sue. Estaba muy contenta por él, por fin podría tener su final feliz. Edward apretó, para reconfortarme, el brazo que tenía alrededor de mi cintura y besó mi frente.

- Algún día tú serás la de blanco y yo te reclamaré como mi esposa a los ojos de todos – dijo con un tono de voz que no dejaba lugar a discusión y más lágrimas de emoción surcaron mi cara. No pude articular palabra.

Tras la emotiva ceremonia, pasamos al comedor. Mi padre irradiaba felicidad, y era contagiosa. La comida estaba estupenda pero me sentía como si fuera a reventar mi precioso vestido verde hasta los pies, para el cual llevaba haciendo dieta un mes. Todos me decían que era una tontería, que yo estaba delgada de sobra para entrar en él e incluso Edward se molestó conmigo todo un día entero, pero gracias a dios que no llegó a mayores.

Si alguien me hubiera dicho que por ir a comer un día a casa de mis padres, mi vida iba a cambiar por completo, me hubiera reído en su cara. Pero eso era mi vida, en este instante.

**-Un año más tarde-**

- ¿Puedes parar? Me estás mareando – le pedí a Edward, el cual se paseaba nerviosamente por el salón.

- ¿Cuánto queda? – casi me gritó y yo me asusté. Antes de poder reaccionar, estaba llorando. Edward se sentó (gracias al cielo) y me atrajo en sus brazos. – Perdón por haberte gritado mi amor, pero esto lo cambia todo. – Asentí.

Enterré mi cara en mis manos. Sentí como Edward se levantaba e accedía al cuarto de baño y traía el pequeño aparato en sus manos.

- ¿Positivo o no? – pregunté con voz neutral.

- No he podido mirar, hazlo tú – dijo y yo murmuré un _marica_.

Si en ese test de embarazo había dos rayas, era culpa de los dos. Consecuencias de haber acabado mi período, haberte embriagado hasta la médula y no haber condones en casa.

Miré el test una, dos y hasta 3 veces. Esto lo cambiaba. Esperábamos un bebé. Mi cuello se alzó como un resorte hacia un Edward que se comía las uñas o lo que le quedaba de ellas.

Desde hace una semana, los mareos matutinos se habían hecho presentes, y los antojos también. Ayer pedí a mi novio, a eso de las tres de la mañana, fresas con kétchup. Él obedientemente me lo preparó y yo lo devoré, pero más tarde acabé vomitando todo. Pero yo, como buena novia, agradecí a mi novio con una ronda de explosivo sexo porque, sí, las hormonas también devoraban mi cuerpo.

- Es positivo, papá – le contesté, y él se acuclilló a mi altura para abrazarme – vamos a ser padres. Todavía no me lo creo.

- Gracias por darme lo más grande que un hombre podría desear, Bella. Te amo – declaró y me besó con adoración. – No puedo esperar para tener a mi bebé entre mis brazos.

- Yo tampoco – sonreí y él llevó sus manos a mi vientre – Te quiero mucho pequeño, no veo la hora de que salgas de ahí.

**- Primer trimestre de embarazo de Bella -**

Las nauseas matutinas eran de lo peor. Y un novio propenso a vomitar si ve a alguien haciéndolo tampoco ayudaba. Sentí como Edward se levantó y, al verme acuclillada sobre el váter, salió corriendo hacia el otro cuarto de baño. _Marica _musité.

Cuando logré que mi estómago se tranquilizara, fui hacia la cocina a intentar comer algo. Esme, la madre de Edward, ya tenía el desayuno preparado y gracias a Dios, porque me moría de hambre.

Para informar a los futuros abuelos de la noticia hicimos una comida familiar con nuestros padres. Cuando lo anunciamos, Carlisle y Charlie se levantaron de la silla y chocaron los 5 al vuelo. Sue y Esme me estrujaron en un abrazo y comenzaron a acariciar mi todavía plano vientre.

La tarde consistió en qué sexo quería cada uno que fuese el bebé.

- Quiero una mini-Bella – comentó Edward.

- Ídem – dije yo.

Charlie resopló.

- Yo quiero un chico para llevármelo a pescar, que a Bells no le gustaba – dijo fingiendo enojo y todos reímos.

Esme para hablar se puso de pie.

- Seamos sinceros, independientemente de lo que venga, le querremos – todos asentimos fervientemente – pero preferiría una niña para peinarla y comprarle muñequitas – los hombres hicieron muecas de asco y yo simplemente pude soltar un "aww".

Más tarde, cuando nuestros padres se fueron, Edward y yo nos encontrábamos frente a la chimenea en nuestra alfombra peluda la cual era muy calentita y algunas ocasiones dormíamos en ella. Era el momento de papá de hablar con su bebé en el que yo debía permanecer en silencio, sin intervenir.

- Hola, mi amor – susurró – soy tu papá. Ya quiero tenerte en brazos, no puedo esperar. Pero te tienes que hacer grande y fuerte para venir al mundo. Mientras, mamá y yo te protegeremos. Sin más, mamá se hará un análisis en el hospital para ver si tienes algún problema – me estremecí – no te haces a la idea de cuánto te quiero pequeña.

- Edward… Puede ser niño, no lo olvides – dije acariciando su cabello.

Negó riendo.

- No importa su sexo, le amaré igual. Pero sinceramente, me encantaría que fuera niña – declaró con tal convicción, que mis lágrimas de emoción no tardaron en aparecer.

**-Segundo trimestre de embarazo-**

La doctora Rose se colocó los guantes y colocó sobre mi vientre el famoso gel.

- ¿Preparados los papis y acompañantes para conocer el sexo del bebé? – preguntó la doctora. Todos contestaron emocionados.

Y sí, en la consulta nos encontrábamos Edward y yo, pero también mis padres con Sue y los padres de Edward.

- Miren, ahí está el bebé – dijo la doctora, y de repente su cara se tornó sorprendida – Sería mejor decir bebés. El otro estaba escondido. Enhorabuena, serán padres de gemelos. – en este momento mis lágrimas caían por mis mejillas y Edward miraba la pequeña pantalla con ojos como platos. Al fondo, se oían las voces emocionadas de nuestra familia.

- Vamos a intentar ver el sexo de los pequeñiñes – la presión de la mano de Edward se hizo más fuerte. – Aquí tenemos una niña – declaró la doctora y el "Sí, joder" de Edward nos hizo reír a todos. – y por aquí… vamos a ver… ¡Otra niña! Enhorabuena, serán padres de gemelas.

Más feliz que yo en ese momento no podía serlo nadie. Mi vida estaba completa ahora

* * *

Gemelas... sorpresa! ¿Alguien se lo olía?

Dejen review con opinión, se lo agradecería muchísimo

Besos :)


	17. Chapter 17: princesas

Capítulo en solo seis días, yuhuu!

Gracias a mi beta **LuluuPattinson** que es un amor, te quiero! Y a todas mis lectoras tantos las sileciosas como las que dejan review

* * *

**Edward POV:**

Me encontraba trabajando. Con Bella embarazada, sensible, hormonada (un par de veces me había agarrado y arrastrado al dormitorio por sus hormonas de embarazada) y llorona; decidí buscar un trabajo más accesible en la cuidad. En una pequeña tienda de comestibles me habían aceptado para trabajar de dependiente. Y aquí tenía a una rubia teñida que no sabía qué marca de kétchup llevarse, aunque me había dado cuenta de que lo hacía para comerme un poquito más con los ojos.

- ¿Edward? – me llamó Lauren, mi compañera de trabajo – Le llama una tal Bella, insistí en que estaba ocupado pero dice que es urgente…

En cuanto se trataba de Bella, las llamadas podían ser de todo tipo. Tanto antojos como totalmente hormonada y caliente, preguntándome cuándo iba a llegar a casa. Una de esas veces tuve que sentarme en el escritorio para disimular la erección.

- Cuando se trata de mi novia, – recalqué la última palabra para que la rubia babosa dejara de devorarme con la mirada – nunca estoy ocupado. - ¿Si, mi amor?

- ¡Edward! – chilló y aparté el auricular de mi oído – cae líquido por mis piernas… - comenzó a respirar más rápido y comencé a recoger mis cosas para ir a ayudarle. – me voy para el hospital, allí nos vemos. ¡No tardes o te perderás a tus hijas nacer, y no te lo perdonaré nunca! – acto seguido colgó.

Tanto Lauren como la rubia me miraban sin decir palabra.

- Edward, estás pálido… ¿Edward? ¡Reacciona! – dijo Lauren. ¿Reaccionar? Mi cuerpo no respondía. Estaba asustado y emocionado a partes iguales. - ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Van a nacer mis gemelas, estoy asustado – dije simplemente.

Entonces algo se accionó en mi cabeza, fue un "click" y salí como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el hospital de Forks. En la entrada de quirófanos se encontraban mis padres y los padres de Bella, les saludé rápidamente y colocándome mi bata verde entré a apoyar a Bella, la cual se retorcía en aquella camilla.

- Mi amor, aquí estoy – tomé su mano y pasé mi otra mano por su frente, la cual estaba sudada y aparté el pelo de ella. Me miró con mirada envenenada y temblé.

- ¡¿Dónde coño estabas?! – gritó.

- Ehh.. Yo, he venido lo más rápido que he podido, mi amor – me excusé pero a ella le vino una contracción y el médico le indicó que era el momento de empujar. Miré atento para ver nacer a mis hijas.

Pudieron pasar segundos, minutos, años o lustros pero cuando vi a mi primera hija salir, juro que casi me caigo de culo, literalmente. Era pequeñita y estaba ensangrentada pero para mí era lo más hermoso. Cuando la colocaron en mis brazos, supe que la querría para siempre. Se amoldó a mis brazos y me miró con sus ojitos grises y en ese momento lágrimas de emoción cayeron por mis mejillas. Solo pude besar su frente porque mi Bella me la reclamaba.

Bella la colocó en su pecho, y mi niña buscó el pecho de su madre. Era una de esas imágenes que se quedarían grabadas en mi memoria para siempre. Por lo que había oído, la segunda niña tardaría un poco más en salir, pero en cuanto la siguiente contracción vino, mi bebé fue llevada para ser vacunada y revisada y yo susurré palabras de ánimo a mi novia.

El 10 de septiembre de 2014 a las 10:16 y 10:25 nacieron, respectivamente, Renesmee y Carlie Cullen.

**-Unas horas más tarde-**

- ¡Es mi turno, Charlie! Quiero tener a Carlie en brazos – Se quejó Esme, la cual quería tener en brazos a Carlie, a un Charlie que no quería soltar a su nieta de sus brazos.

- ¡La he tenido muy poco tiempo! – le respondía Charlie y Bella y yo solo podíamos reír ante la situación.

Mis tres niñas estaban sanas, bueno la mamá un poco cansada, y nos hallábamos en una habitación privada del hospital con los abuelos casi a tortazos por disfrutar de las pequeñas Renesmee y Carlie. Carlie pasaba por los brazos de sus abuelos sin ni siquiera despertarse y Renesmee tomaba leche de su mamá mientras yo acariciaba su cabecita y la veía alimentarse mientras Bells no podía parar de sonreír viendo a su pequeña.

- Hemos hecho las bebés más hermosas del mundo – le dije y ella simplemente rió.

- El dolor ha merecido la pena – suspiró y cuando notó que Renesmee ya estaba dormida y no tomaba leche, me la pasó para acomodarse el pecho dentro del camisón.

Besé la cabecita de mi pequeña Renesmee. Tener hijos era lo mejor del mundo.

**- Al día siguiente en el piso de Bella y Edward -**

Estaba en medio de un sueño jodidamente caliente donde mi Bella me realizaba una felación cuando, de fondo, se escuchó el llanto de un bebé. Y ahora me encontraba con una erección enorme y los ojos como platos. Y mi esposa sin poder tener sexo por el parto, _de puta madre._

Me levanté de la cama para coger a mis hijas mientras Bella se acomodaba en la cama para alimentarlas. Había sufrido una pequeña complicación en el parto y le habían dado 10 puntos… ahí. _Joder, dolía solo de pensarlo._ Y yo también lo pasaba mal, ya que cuando hacía sus necesidades le dolía, e incluso había llegado a llorar, y eso me partía el alma.

Mis hijas lloraban a pleno pulmón y me acerqué para cogerlas a ambas y llevarlas con su madre. Por el camino hacia nuestro dormitorio la mano de Carlie, que tras cogerla en brazos calmó su llanto, se puso en mi pecho y sentir su calidez era _impactante._

Tras acomodar a Renesmee en el pecho de Bella para que la alimentara, me tumbé y dejé a Carlie sobre mi pecho. Tracé círculos sobre su pequeñita espalda.

- ¿Sabes, Bella? – ella, distraída, contestó con un pequeño "mmmmm" – soñaba que me hacía una mamada antes que mis dos princesas nos despertaran – me llevé un zape y me quejé. - ¡Auch!

- ¡No hables de esas cosas ahora, que hay niños! – me regañó.

- Ellas no entienden, ¿Verdad? – ahora le hablé a Carlie – tu hermana y tú no tendrán novio hasta los 30, papá se encargará de ello – Bella me miró con mirada indescifrable y me hizo un gesto para que le pasara a Carlie. Renesmee ocupó el hueco de su hermana en mi pecho y Carlie comenzó a succionar el pezón de Bella rápida y ruidosamente.

- Anda, mira, como su padre – me carcajeé y Bella se sonrojó. Renesmee, a causa de mi pecho moverse por mis risas, comenzó a llorar y rápidamente la acurruqué contra mí y me paseé por la habitación intentando calmarla.

Tras alimentar a las dos enanas, cambiarles el pañal (lo que me tocó hacer a mí y por no hacerlo rápido Renesmee echó su pis en mí, cosa que hizo reír a Bella tanto que se dobló de la risa y sus lágrimas caían por su cara); ambas dormían en sus cunas y no pude evitar hacerles una foto para ponerla en mi perfil de WhatsApp. Bella me imitó en eso.

Cuando estábamos ambos en la cama, Bella me abrazó y empezó a besar mi cuello.

- No empieces algo que no podemos terminar, gatita – ella me miró como si fuera tonto.

- Yo no puedo acabar – un brillo de tristeza se instaló en sus ojos y sentí pena por ella – pero tú sí…

Y cuando desapareció por debajo de las sábanas, di gracias al cielo por Isabella Swan, que además de haberme cambiado por completo, me había dado a mis princesas hermosas.

¡Cómo me había cambiado Bella Swan! Hace 2 años, a estas horas, despachaba a las chicas para que se fueran de casa (no si antes con una follada de despedida) o yo salía de casa de ellas para volver a la mía y ahora cambiaba pañales y acurrucaba bebés hermosas.

Y, joder, no podía estar más contento de ello.

* * *

A este papi se le cae la baba... jejejejeje

Besitos :)


	18. Chapter 18: papás primerizos

Dar las gracias a mi beta **LuluuPattinson **porque sin ella esto no sería posible.

Ahora, les comunico malas noticias. Esta historia entre en hiatus por problemas personales, sepan entenderme. Uno de mis familiares se encuentra muy enferme casi digamos que muriéndose, y no me encuentro lo suficientemente "bien" para escribir. Sepan disculparme.

* * *

**Edward POV:**

- Mira Carlie, mira los pajaritos – y ella, como era simplemente una bebé de apenas una semana simplemente siguió a lo suyo.

Bella se encontraba un poco indispuesta así que, para que descansara hasta que las monstruito quisieran comer de nuevo, me las llevé al parque.

Me encontraba con ambas en mis brazos y dormidas, a punto de irme a casa cuando una chica pelirroja, y _joder qué pelirroja,_ se sentó a mi lado.

- ¡Hola! – saludó alegremente – ¿Eres Edward Cullen? – asentí - ¿Te acuerdas de mí? – preguntó

¿Yo la conocía? ¿Desde cuándo? Oh dios mío…

- Soy Victoria o Vicky – rió coqueta – nos conocimos en un bar de New York hace un par de años. Tuvimos sexo de una noche en un motel.

- No te recuerdo, lo siento – me arrepentí. Carlie comenzó a llorar así que le dediqué mi atención por un momento.

Vicky nos observaba casi emocionada.

- ¿Son gemelas? – preguntó y yo asentí colocando a una Renesmee dormida como un tronco en su cochecito. - ¡Oh Dios mío, son hermosas! ¿Puedo cogerla? – se la pasé.

Estuvimos charlando por un tiempo. Ella era soltera porque su último novio se había espantado ante la idea de bebés. Se notaba que quería ser madre a la legua, no había manera de que soltara a Renesmee.

Escuché mi nombre a lo lejos y vi a Bella venir hacia nosotros… Oh, oh, oh. Sálvese quien pueda.

- ¡Edward! ¡Llevo buscándote una hora! ¡Nuestras hijas deben comer ya! – se quejó y cuando vio a Victoria con Renesmee en brazos su cara de cabreo hizo que un escalofrío me recorriera.

No sé si Vicky se dio cuenta de eso o simplemente la ignoró.

- ¿Quién eres tú y qué haces con mi hija en brazos? – preguntó con calma.

- Soy Victoria o Vicky. Ha dado la casualidad de que me he sentado aquí. Tus hijas son hermosas. Espero que si yo tengo algún día hijos sean igual de hermosos. ¿Me ayudarías, Edward? – me codeó coquetamente y simplemente me quedé estático. El cabreo de Bella era palpable a 50 metros. Uh, uh.

- Mira guarra, si eres una de sus ex conquistas me suda un pie, pero él ya tiene novia, como puedes apreciar, y encima es padre. Si no volvió a llamarte por algo sería, así que saca tu culo siliconado de este puto parque y como vuelva a verte cerca de él o mis gemelas te patearé el trasero. D'accord? – Santa mierda, eso había sido tremendamente sexy. No hay nada más caliente que Bella Swan celosa.

Victoria le devolvió Renesmee a Bella y se fue lo más dignamente posible.

Me acerqué a Bella y susurré en su oído.

- Celosa eres lo más sexy de este puto planeta. En cuanto lleguemos a casa te voy a hacer mía hasta que te quedes afónica de gritar – se estremeció.

- Vámonos a casa – colocó a Renesmee en el carrito y avanzamos – ya tengo ganas de sentirte. – oh Dios, que buena noche nos esperaba…

-Primer mes de vida-

**Bella POV:**

Hoy, el pequeño piso era una caja de cerillas. No cabía nadie. Habían venido los abuelos de Renesmee y Carlie para celebrar su primer mes de vida junto con los hermanos de Carlisle. Uno de ellos, Alistair, había sonreído cortésmente y se mantenía hablando con Carlisle sobre política. Era soltero y tenía el pelo castaño y ojos azules. Sin embargo, la otra hermana de Carlisle, Sienna, se había dedicado a criticar que el vestido de las niñas no era acorde a la ocasión y que debería de haberse celebrado en el club de campo, digno de un Cullen.

Charlie y yo intercambiamos miradas tras ese comentario pero decidimos dejarlo pasar.

- Es solo el primer mes, tía – dijo Edward – cuando sea su primer cumpleaños se celebrará en la casa de campo, no te preocupes.

Serví el café y pasteles e inmediatamente me llevé a Renesmee para cambiarle el pañal. Esme me siguió a la habitación.

- Tengo ganas de matar a Sienna, la odio desde el primer día que conocí a Carlisle – se quejó y yo simplemente me reí.

Tumbé a mi pequeña para cambiar su pañal. ¡Dios, qué peste! Tiré el pañal sucio en la papelera y Esme me pasó uno nuevo. Cuando mi bebé estuvo limpia y fui a cogerla para volver al salón se había quedado totalmente dormida con su puño derecho en la boca. No pude evitar tomarle una foto con la cámara del teléfono.

- Jamás quise tener hijos, pero no se qué haría sin ellas ahora mismo. Si alguien me hubiera dicho que yo iba a querer tanto a mis hijos hace dos años me hubiera reído en su cara – comenté y Esme rió.

- Has cambiado a mi hijo totalmente cariño, no sé como agradecértelo – me dijo de corazón.

- Las gracias a él, sin él no tendría a mis preciosas hijas conmigo – acaricié la punta de la nariz de Renesmee lo cual le hizo reacomodarse en mis brazos.

**- Más tarde, a eso de las 11:00 pm-**

Con las niñas en casa del abuelito Charlie, quien quería disfrutarlas por una noche, la casa era total silencio. Nos encontrábamos recostados en la alfombra peluda del salón tomando una copa de vino.

- Jesús Bella, amo a mis hijas con el alma pero esto de vez en cuando es tan gratificante – dijo Edward mientras recorría mi conjunto de ropa interior de encaje azul.

- Opino lo mismo – simplemente comenté.

Se hizo el silencio en el salón tal vez por horas, minutos o segundos. Yo que sé. Nos besamos lentamente y acariciamos nuestros cuerpos con adoración. Poco a poco nuestra ropa fue quedando esparcida por el suelo y allí, sin tener tiempo ni ganas de llegar a la cama, hicimos el amor y gritando ambos al unísono cuando llegó el necesitado orgasmo.

Nos tumbamos sobre la alfombra respirando entrecortadamente.

- ¿Quieres jugar? – le pregunté y él me miró con esa miraba que prometía diversión – juguemos a ser desconocimos que tienen una noche de sexo sin control.

- Oh, nena. Te quiero porque me conoces perfectamente – dijo, y desapareció en la habitación de al lado y yo con mi sexo latiendo de solo imaginarme qué vendría después.

**-Unos meses después, Edward POV-**

Después de una noche de llantos y cólicos por parte de mis dos hijas, por fin se habían dormido. Bella y yo estábamos exhaustos y caímos rendidos en los brazos del otro.

Desperté sobre a las 8 de la mañana, y sentí las sábanas extrañas. Bella dormía plácidamente boca arriba, a si que no quise despertarla. Pero, al levantarme de la cama me di cuenta de algo, en las sábanas había sangre.

Me quedé congelado y estático pensando qué carajos había pasado para que hubiera sangre en la cama. Lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue un aborto. Decidí despertar a Bella.

- Mi amor – la llamé y ella se removió en su sitio - ¡Bella! – abrió los ojos perezosamente.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tanto jaleo? – preguntó con los ojos cerrados todavía.

- ¿Has abortado? – solté y me miró como si estuviera loco.

- ¿Fumas maría o es que simplemente no te llega la sangre al cerebro? – y me echó esa mirada… oh, oh!

- Lo digo porque… hay sangre en la cama.

Ella me levantó una ceja, dudosa, pero al levantar las sábanas se encontró con la sangre. Se quedó estática por medio segundo y seguidamente se levantó, cogió todas las sábanas a la vez, una muda de ropa interior y se encerró en el baño sin mediar palabra. Y ahí lo entendí todo.

_Simplemente le ha bajado la regla, idiota._

Decidí hacerle el desayuno y llevárselo a la cama. En estos días estaba muy sensible y alterada. Un par de días había dormido en el cuarto de las niñas por unas tostadas quemadas y haber entrado en casa con los zapatos sucios.

Cuando llegaba a nuestra habitación, allí estaba mi novia hecha bolita, por lo que le traje una pastilla para el dolor con el almuerzo también. No es por ser egocéntrico, pero mejor novio que yo no se puede pedir.

Mientras Bella devoraba su desayuno fui a ver a mis princesas y vi a Renesmee con sus ojitos abiertos y una Carlie totalmente dormida. Cogí a mi bebé en brazos y me sonrió. Joder, casi me caigo de culo. Su primera sonrisa, para mí.

Me asomé al dormitorio y me encontré a Bella totalmente dormida. Estaba agotada ya que ella había sido la encargada de cambiar pañales (porque yo era un jodido inútil en eso) debido a los cólicos de las niñas mientras lo único que he podido hacer yo es calentar biberones para ellas. Necesitaba aprender a cambiar un pañal, y mamá me ayudaría a ello.

* * *

Oh dios, me encanta este Edward papá! quiero uno :(

Besitos hermosas, dejen review :)


End file.
